MERP Characters
1st Edition Angmar Land of the Witch King Akth Alurin Andarra Arkish Arleg Belvie Caith Carfe Carmil Corlagon the red Cuthan Cykur Dancu Dumfa Dumra Durac Durax Durkarian Elenuil Elosian Falryen Farrenar Fornagath Foskat Furish Furn Geer Halla Harband Harec Haren Harluinar Heludar Herion Hujai Hulth Huskash Jeshan Jukath Kara Keemac Kelai Kerian Khursh Kurlan Nenua Nuelan Orash Orlteh Ormat Ornil Pultar Pureneir Purth Rhukar Sarkan Sarkar Scorba Selvien Surnir Tremac Ukandar Ulrac Varen Wonir Angus McBride’s Characters of Middle-earth Ania Aramath Ari-Ghân Ari-Lam Baldaerion Blogath Bokdankh Caerlinc Celedil Dardarian Dreorl Ehlissa Elenaerion Éogil Eribhen the Young Euric Farahail Fektalg Feritor Klorin Gaurhîr Gaurithoth Gontran Hagrakh Imcamir Pon Ivic Tartas Izain Jaeru Karmarac Leanan Líndal Lothuial Low Nose Maib Damak Mairan Naubirk Manari Akaji Marhic Mariya Markûl Mirborn Mûl Tanûl Mûsavir Naranatur Odaric Orrit Kelarin Ostoher Pôn-ora-Pôn Raenar Ranculir Rhukskâ Rogrog Sangarunya Sazariel Shuftas Gabar Skrykalian Sokralg Staibir Tathar Tica the Birdman Tughaib na Bhainnan Ufgamog Ure Vaal Gark Vargaelas Vûlmek Vurbôk Yurmuz Assassins of Dol Amroth Abrin the Tall Abris Balthrod Behhrin Behhornson Brach ne Bratach Ellollen Langridder Fejjil Goldhair Fordis the Grain Gabbon Trollsdirge Glorinadan Gontran Jin Hawthorn Joraal Kinda the Kint Karninson Larrithin Lessith the climber Lithnantir Meladorn Opperith Perdido Poddit Small Rello of the Mace Tensidir of Linhir Throdin son of Thorod Tinindil Tiralgar of the Wood Tiranir Ulno Tullwater Bree and the Barrow Downs Amthol Arandor Arantar Aster Greenhand Baragor Baragud Baran Beegor Benor Beorn Bergund Bern Bernar Mossy Bill Rushlight Bob Thistledew Braith the Tinker Bregor Calimendil Ciryon Cobman Greenwood Coldomac Tunnelly Cora Rushy Cormac the Northman Daisy Heathertoe-Fernwood Darien Dora Colwhich Drualphien Duffy Nodbood Durrick Earendur Edgarth Effie Heathertoes Eldacar Elendur Eowic the Archer Erling Heathertoes Esgalfea Fimran Finduilas Fwen Gambly Colwhich Gamwhich Sandheaver Gwul Hake Hal Broadleaf Hal Sandheaver Halfast Fernwood Ham Rushy Hama Harry Broadleaf Helvorn the Ranger Hilda Heathertoes Hiraew Hobson Greenhand Holly Heathertoes Holly Sandheaver Hurn Imrahil Kerry Ashhall Lagaith Len Broadleaf Mat Heathertoes Maisy Broadleaf May Woodstock Meneldir Minalcar Miretar Namarie Namu Nora Thistledew Ostoher Primrose Sandheaver Purdin the Merchant Rory Heathertoes Rose Sandheaver Rose Sandheaver the younger Rush the Peddlar Sam Nobwood Shaleen Silwe Tarandil Tarandor Tarastor Tarcil Tarcil II Tash Thivur Blaith Tolman Thistledew Tom Sandheaver Turambar Vagibreg Valandil Valandur Will Thistledew Brigands of Mirkwood Aithel Alfric Blackfist Allit the Breeze Arcilla Arcle Terrin Armacil Behren Bisc the Tanner Biscovic Bohigavia Bref Callanin Burhgavia Cannal Nul Conul Uld Cunda Devin Ecuris Eoric the Arborer Eslin Ferrin Tal Ferrin Gordlin Framwini Fruhiri Gaffnin Gam the Fair Mother Garreth Gorlin Grell Inarthenil Grilic Gwalin Haddil Havnis Helbran Helden Hildwine Hrothgar Ednew Illinith Jissom Kav Gorka Kawsen the treasurer Korlin Kub Nara Laurindel Leardinoth Lirse Lorril Tesserne Lorthis Mard Neffar Mardoric the Weaver Marhforn Reth Marhsuntha Marj a'Pur Midmin Parsel Mirnil Orbul Oric Galabas Ossim Rallah Palan Partila Pochak Portik the Stray Rewin Reya Ricaric Breten Riduimer Rillit the Squirrel Ruimer Rult Segis Tallow Tamarin Telleman Terelin Tor Menner Trenya Ullis Urilla Vecis Opor Vellser Orlit Wartik the Herbalist Weard Wiglaf Yoltis Yorl The Trainer Calenhad A Beacon of Gondor Amarath Amaron Amrod Baramor Barmir Beren Calmarin Daramin Earnar II Eglor Fallin Finriel Finriel II Fordelin Frandica Glindiel Gorin Grathian Grorg Halifor Hallamon Halrin Hamrath Hamthir Horluin Hurin Lorin Maroch Meneldil Monach Nimriel Rinhil Selin Silrien Taren Tharagun Tharl Vinryon Campaign and Adventure Guidebook Elendil Eru Gandalf Gil-Galad Morgoth Saruman Sauron Thingol The Tower of Cirith Ungol and Shelob’s Lair Athugavia Axardil Azaer Balur Bo-lagg Calime Erwen Gamin Geliad of Lindon Herumor Krob the Demon Lidumavi Luinar Nazog Ohrondril Shelob Skargnakh Taurendil Uklurg Ironfangs Veantur Court of Ardor in Southern Middle-earth Amaav Andraax Ardana Ardaron Arduin Ardûval Cambragol Camring Carnil Ravire Chrys Menelrama Drul Chaurka Eldanar Elendor Elerior Featur I Featur II Khelekar Klaen Lesh-Y Linsûl Lyaan Lyrin Lysan Moran Morelen Morfuin Mornaur Morthaur Morthrog Palandor Persuvious Ralian Rána Rilia Sarkaraxe Silion Sirnaur Suldun Sûlherok Sûlroch Talan Taurclax Taurion Tirial Vairesul Valandor Valglin Valkrist Vallin Valnaur Valmorgûl Valsul Wonir Yavekamba Creatures of Middle-Earth Agburanar Ancalagon Ando-Anca Angurth Bairanax Bearer's Sleeping Root Boar of Everholt Caran-Carach Carc Carcharoth Culgor Daelomin Draugluin Durclax Dynca Felagrog Felaróf Glaurung Gostir Gothmog Glaurung Gwaihir Haurnfile Huan Hyarleuca Iaurlóke the Cold Itangast Khuzadrepa Klyaxar Lamthanc Landroval Lastalaika Lesh-Y Leucaruth Leuke Lomaw Lungorthin Merkampa Morfuin Mormaur Mormiresûl Nahar Nimanaur Nimros Old Man Willow Old Thrush of Erebor Razarac Rilia Roäc Rochallor Ruingurth Scatha Shadowfax Shelob Slyardach Smaug Snowmane Ungoliant Thorondor Throkmaw Thuringwethil Uruial Utumkodur Yantolindo Dagorlad and the Dead Marshes Aenpe Amrohir Angbor Angen Antarakûl Arkuladum Arminas Araclin Barakat Bassan Beleg Belegorn Bergil Borhan Brandir Bregor Brelam Brilwen Burlsug Camallin Cambre Camlan Carangil Carcamir Cirion Civrui Damrod Derrud Derullin Derufin Dintur Diravin Dirkal Doli Dorlas Duilin Durg-Osh Edacar Edwilber Eldamir Emeldir Envir Erestor Farren Feagwath Galdor Gero Goerdo Gorlim Gozef Grasty Grena Gurth Gwaeron Gwathvoron Gwindor Hace Halbar Halbarad Halmir Handir Hathol Helling Helluin Hennar Herluin Herudur Hestan Hirgon Hossadam Hunthor Huor Imlahir Ingold Jersella Kadida Kamalin Kellir Kember Kerit Lefwin Leofa Linmir Luinen Mablung Magor Malcam Mallin Malvagor Meglin Miruimor Mirrin Morvagor Mufia Palandal Parien Polig Radhruin Rellin Rincar Sarmith Serrin Serris Shabun Shanva Shergnakh Shiril Sigfast Sirith Sirrin Skan Stea Sulimith Tanvar Tarbeth Tarlang Tirgil Tirrin Tosti Turgarin Turin Tuva Verden Vilik Virin Voronwen Wiliaruk Wiliatan Wiliazen Zorab Dark Mage of Rhudaur Aldor Aldhelm Demuret Argil the great Athrug Baga Montúri Balasimur Blogath Cadnuir Cagh Monûnaw Celebendil Melosse Cisgid Culberth Dagan Éanfled Amrodan Ecegar Ethacali Feafuin Grashur Hirgrim Lassar Lumban Marendil Rhudainor Mehittable Naranatur Nesan Nig Odaric Olbaddol Oologg Orig Oswy Amrodan Pad the old Penda Skrykalian Tonfall Urfase Vilhelm Vulfredda Wiglaf Harcarl Yarnaghk Ynarri Denizens of the Dark Wood Aescstan Bokdankh Currael Wessuntha Elisa Fektalgh Fradurag Gormuk Grimbold Guntar Reticsard Hagrakh Marluk Marlurg Redhair the one-legged Sigmar Runnal Reticsard Skoralg Thal Eolsen Tumag (I) Tumag (II) Ukrish Ulgar Reticsard Urnik Wessun Fraelsen Yagrash Dunland and the Southern Misty Mountains Adeyn Aonghas Arcondur Arl Belligel Bûnd Bûrna Celeclú Cila Cinard Cirion Cornen Daonghlas Darragh Derna Divemal Dote Dwaithohir Eion Elharian Elenril Eniad Enion Eorl Feamire Folcwine Frealaf Freawine Freca Froithir Goiridh Grûna Gûnd Heglin Helin Helkama Iarless Jani Kena Kireil Kûrl Lalaith Maben Mengron Miki Miriel Mona Moranar Mote Mûnd Mungrod Neacal Niki Ninen Norantir Padrey Palomire Purfin Raonull Rhân-guri-Rhân Rulart Sevin Sulkano Strunthor Teletasare Tigon Tiki Tina Topi Tûn Turukulon Ulfris Urmah Varthor Voronthor Wulf Wynael Empire of the Witch King Agrolg Akonid Amandir Thanga Angûlion Arkish Ascarnil Ashkronk Bandir Brojasht Bulthrok Burthrakh Camthalion Carfe Carmil Carr Corlagon Cuthan Cykur Dar Terem Dorashug Drangu Dumfa Dûmra Durac Duran Durax Durblakh Durkarian Eldanar Elenduil Elosian Farlryen Farreanar Faulrok Fornagath Foskat Fuqkazam Furish Furn Garmarca Geer Glorinion Gradgûl Grolg Gûrkrog Harec Haren Harlluinar Heludar Hujai Hushkash Illkrûn Jeshan Jukath Keemac Kelai Kerian Khrinchak Khursh Kulshodar Kurkrakh Larzog Lhachglin Lûgat Lugronk Makrolg Mornartur Dancu Môshrul Mûgull Mûkar Mûkojkun Namu Nenua Nudan Nufshak Orash Ormar Ornil Plâzolg Praglag Pultar Pureneir Purth Rhukar Rogrog Sarkan Scorba Skropab Sonotor Surk Surnir Tarcandil Thraknur Thralug Thrufgul Thrulfak Tremac Trûshak Ufkral Ukandar Ulduin Ulgarin Ulonakh Ulrac Ulthug Uruflath Vaal Gark Varen Vorb Vorkrôbûl Vrásluf Young Furish Zoshk Zûm Ents of Fangorn Aldohir Amroth Burgrug Calandur Cirion Cyrondur Dernil Dindal Druggo Durlund Elor Elorn Eorl the Young Falfed Gaskbuz Gwindion Hundin Kaland Leaflock Malion Mushnag Nimrodel Orondil Quickbeam Ronindil Sharpleaf Skinbark Taramin Tolwen Treebeard Vrak Erech and the Paths of the Dead Aeghan the Seer Angdring Arador Arai Aranwen Aravir Ardol Balian Barahir Baranor the magician Bereg Beregond Brego Carthoron Cea Celefarn Cober the moribound Corl Cudin Camamir Croggan Damrod Darnic Derra Durger Duros Ebbo Egalmoth Egwar Eldien Emelin Eradan Finduilas golden Hand Findur Forlong Frerin Frumgar Galf Gildor the builder Gillan Giltur Glorien Gorlim the merchant Gov Semarg Gram Grannen Gror Guik Gundor Gunnild Hasso Hirgon Hithril Hurin Torbet Holf Imkel Imlach Ingold Iska Ivorwen Kern Lindor Malbeth Malfinwe Malthon Merro Glastanan Meryn Morthec Gruan Naum Guennelon Nimloth Ninaer Niniel Onree Pesk Ragnor Reghian Orgaron Retha Lonn Roswen Smardo Dobiac Sogran Erstoc Sudha Tala Talfannan Tanray Mar Hogo Tauron the jeweller Thebo Thirrio Ogoran Thoron Thorondor Thorondor III Torac Toran Tan Gar Tovik Marvran Trazen Turgon Turgon III Wulf Zafor Ygana Torbet Far Harad The Scorched Land Pon Agar Ankorahil Arkhazil Tennith Borbul Slú Carlon Forlindaal Gatara Ordun Halbor Vaal Gark Harn-Gorin The Gusar Del Imat Pon Ivic Jerrek Junast Lardin Aril Mammanat Carnen Mek Tor Mitari The Poa Pon Olarti Pon Opar Padua Par The Pust Led Prodovac Razarac Klú Relortin Tar-Anducal Toller Relt Sangarunya Orf Tello Forest of Tears Aru-Baito Ôn-Eda Ôn-Eno Ôn-Ikana Ôn-Iko Orrit Kelarin Ferit Klorin Feritor Klorin Matsûm Ôn-Monu Mori-Kam Onak-Ji Min Oturna Shin-Ko Aru-Sûm Tica Kellot Shûl Tako Ôn-Tômu Oku-Tori Ôn-uri-Gês Uro-Lôk Shebbin Vûr Gates of Mordor Angdraug Baltab Bardir Caerlinc Calamere Curistel Fha-Korlash Firichal Gaballol Gaurhir Moff Rhukska Thanadirian Virsh Ghost Warriors Aghoin Anrea Acair Arlenui Athair Bân Bargûr Berma Bhenaim Borar Borkul Broc Bruad Caima Calmuad Coiren Cú Daeleck Damah Derna Dôb Easgan Eribhen da Moig Eun Farzh Feghail Ferna Frem Fröm Frûm Galsoim Genaibha Gîrakûn Ishel Jeroibha Korzh Krûpaz Kurna Leanan Logâz Loghar Mach Marborn Marn Menoib Moctallan Mogtûl Morbâz Mortaim Naim Nânsaib Noma Nunaib Obhel Oravarri Railec Rainhet Roighen Ruil Runzh Scammar Seinacaid Seinadair Skain Skrag Skrûb Solofhen Trâpûn Tughaib na Bhainnan Tumaibha Ulf Dilan Venaib Vorazg Yoinen Ghosts of the Southern Anduin Aderil Amadar Ariks Arondil Avram Boranas Celgor Blackfist Cusereg Darana Deniel Doramir Ebarthon Elenora Erdae Farahail Gariac Gulthuin Hirion the quiet Iderion Idrazor Jeirn Lamarod Laren Lyana Mikhael Mirenil Nadhaim Orinas Parigan Perelion Raenar Sahail Sargan Seredic Brandybuck Sorandil Taraim Tarthalion Terendil Terision Tharadoc Warris Goblin-Gate and Eagle’s Eyrie Balkhmog Chilperic Freobeort Gilim Gûde Guntram Goldenhands Herion Kôma Kyvyn Luzog Mirag Morwen Múldrec Nabin Obusa Offa Onree Osric Shaûn Swithwulf Styvyn Tobold Goodburrow T'revor Arain Urgubal Volg Volog Wistan Yazhgar Gorgoroth Angûlion Aranion Araudagul Azgurath Ballath Gondil Beleg Bolvag Bulrakur Carrog Celedhring Cerizor Daumdorut Derc Dogdorut Doramis Duranir Dúvir Effem Elvir Fadón Stonetoe Fanuidol Brit-et-Kele Gaurhir Goragâsh Gurthlug Halgon Indis Isildur II Krazgurtha Krusnak Kruxtogg Lairathin Mariya Medrunar Melrandir Mithlor Morgalad Nazog Ninko Goldmaster Ogorec Rashkuk Rethan Rôb Ruzarmir Seregon Tindomul Tonn Varthkur Turgon Urzahil Viddis Ygan Zaken Greater Harad Aldor Amena Parn Ancantar Ania Baras Gaib Bartek Tarn Bartek Tarn II Bazaud Izain Bulgan Dár of Tûl Harar Dolin Dvalgund Dwilar Eärantar Falin Falmar Galathiel Ganiraib Garlan Det Garlin Garmaud Gimthor Trollslayer Grothar Steel-shaper Gumthumper the Dwarf Jenna Chy Kalatar Karun Tarbaiz Kasair Kastarb Izain Kathaud Izain Magurgoth Maib Damak Mairan Naubirk Másra Mezin Moraiza Satark Nalaum Nant Kamak Nantas Izain Nár Obed Obed II Pathan Peshtin Risil Rukar Samaub I Samaub Narett Saubaiz Savgak Sazar Parn Selen Haskas Shuftas Gabar Sorcerer of Charnesra Tabaya Kas Taimaraud Tarasaba Tasmar Tatas Izain Terelorn Tindor Trabain Wethrin Wyatan Zayton Zimfar The Grey Mountains Adunavar Agburanar Aldaric Alderin Ando-Anca Angurth Asgari Azakhad Bairanax Baraldrin Baric Bearwyn Beldor Beneric Beornan Borgenda Borin Cariltar Cro Culgor Daelgid Daelomin Dain I Dakalmog Dancu Durba Dynca Elgert Faelinoth Fain Feld Fidoric Fror Gerdric Gieselin Glashtoc Gloin Glorin Glyorivia Gorion Grac Great Bear Spirit Gretch Grizbat Gror Haeldwyn Haurnfile Hyarleuca Igandril Ildric Itangast Kalmog Khuzadrepa Klyaxar Korbrild Leucaruth Lisgarin Lomaw Mathila Morgizern Nadash Nain II Nali Nalin Narvi V Nimanaur Nurgash Oin Orac Otogord Rigbord Rigdarabin Rilge-Cal Roginor Rugat Ruingurth Sargrid Scatha Shagrath Sharzig Sigradivia Smaug Sovorn Syndrith Talin Tarifal Thandrain Trigaric Throkmaw Thror Torifal Ukog Ulgandraeth Ulgin Urdrak Urgurk Urudrak Uruial Valtramil Vandorac Varchaz Vered Vergandrieg Wuthgild Halls of the Elven-King Amdir Arcamir Argaldor Arhendhiril Avaralas Bancadan Bel-bilinc Camaron Celeborn Denethor Dolwin Eglavirdan Galion Heleder Iaugalas Legolas Lenwe Nandeli Nathir Nenledil Olwe Oropher Tauressar Taurion Tawgir Thancalion Thranduil Uiniel Ulflog Varmaldi Haunted Ruins of the Dunlendings Arador Baen Neld Braega Braes Cuerd Breca Brem Briannon Brunwen Caradog Celebriel Chaen Cigfa Coelmar Caere Coerba Cliin Daer Craun Dagnir Dervorin Dian Dirhavel Duoveris Cleg Emaca Eosantha Eriel of Rendul Faltar Fego Forlong Froecca Gaem Wulsen Glirhuin Goewin Gorghiric Gorlim Greymun Guern Gwawl Gwun Gwydeth Haedrec Haega Hescen Hirgon Hoeg Cuerd Hwen Is Coed Ivoel Caebur Jesec Gael Kollan Leu Lomros Lowenec Mallor Mey Miren Niniel Olcared Orden Orvig Paedy Pesc Pwedh Pwyll Rec Baereten Ruem Caer Scoel Shauc Shoglic Sisia Subud Woed Sunil Tarien Teycor Thebo Treva Turgon II of Morthond Uirdiks Urnae Usla Vagor Wuilcared Wyden Havens of Gondor Adûkhor Aldamir Aldarion Amarthion Amondil Amroth Arcambion Arcamcris Archam Ardamir Ardaniel Argemir Argirion Arophel Arsil Arthaniel Arthelion Asdur Asduriel Belebragon Belecam Camargil Cambragiel Cambragion Camlin Celdrahil Celdrion Celdwen Ceren Cirdas Cirdur Crisduriel Curudur Dairos Edheldur Edhelmir Edhetariel Edheturiel Edrahil Eldahil Eldanon Sarn Elefandil Faleriond Fanariel Farandir Galandeor Gollodur Haldarion Halharyn Hevellon Huandil Huithorion Kathog Marados Marahil Marwen Meriel Merien Nendur Nerumir Nimilwen Nimrilien Númedur Nurdiriel Olain Ondilion Ostiel Penrahil Pherion Saerol Ringlódil Silmariel Silmien Simbiel Tarminion Spa Tarúdan Teldûmeir Terieth Turmir Uldros Vasariel Wilwarindil Hazards of the Harad Wood Ari-Ghin Barthanan Caranthor Ankatare Charias Egidacu Grenna Harij Jaeru Jarnir Jefya Karmarac Kuran Leizha Leriaj Lesijia Machun Manari Akaji Nahir Oeren Oren Paji Ashantha Runeren Thamachor Ankatare Thena Tiena Utantha Vaal Gark Y'shar Hillmen of the Trollshaws Alquawen Ap-Brigg Ap-Coleen Ardehir Arlaith Ashkash Baragin Barfka Belechor Beran Bolcar Bragha Bram-op-Bram Brend Breog Briam Broggha Brok Chukka Claith Delosh Drek Eagatar Esgathig Espheme Ethem Feundig Freg Frérin Girge-tarel Gordai Gorron Gwindor Hakknash Huntan Huor Ikgor Kadak Kadash Kalen Bruff Korékalwen Kreg Krennt Krog Kur-Tuk Leflyn Llewen Llewt Lurd Maschbram Miffli Mon-raogh Mong-Finn Nagwech Nalle Narkar Narlga Nurl Prug Rask Rekka Rhugga Saddro Seammu Shaleen Sigwerd Stam Tol-Tuk Trel Twi Righa Tri Twir Urmek Utsar Uunk Valadan Waren Wilda Zardellum Isengard and Northern Gondor Alandur Astrith Caranthir Finlong Furnuren Henderch Luinil Nhâk-Bûran Saranelda Sarondothor Undarak Urdrek Vardamavi Wuftana Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals Aule Este Irmo Manwe Melkor Námo Nessa Nienna Orome Tulkas Ulmo Vaire Vána Varda Yavanna Aiwendil Alatar Arien Curumo Dúrin's Bane Eonwe Goldberry Gothmog Ilmare Lungorthin Lúthien Melian Mother Withywindle Olórin Osse Pallando Salmar Sauron Tilion Tom Bombadil Uinen Aegnor Aldan Amarie Amdír Amras Amroth Amrod Andaron Angrod Annael Aranwe Ardana Arduin Ardûval Aredhel Ariel Arien Arminas Arvaire Arwen Beleg Beruthiel Bladorthin Brethil Cambragol Camring Camthalion Caranthir Carihir Carnil Celedhring Celebrian Celebrimbor Celeborn Celegorm Chrys Menelrana Cirdan Curubor Curufin Daeron Daniros Denethor Dior Drul Chaurka Earendil Earwen Ecthelion Elemmire Edrahil Elendor Elenwe Elladan Elrohir Elrond Eluréd Elurín Elu Thingol Eol Elwing Erestor Fanar Fanari Featur I Featur II Featur III Finarfin Fendome Finculin Fingolfin Finduilas Fingon Finrod Finwe Galadriel Galador Galdor Gelmir Gil-Galad Gilmith Galion Gildor Inglorion Glorfindel Gorthaur Heladil Hiradur Huinen Idril Celebrindal Ingwe Ivren Kheglin Khelekar Laurre Menelrana Klaen Legolas Lenwe Lúthien Linsûl Lyrin Mablung Maedhros Maeglin Maglor Míriel Mornaur Morthaur Nerdanel Nimrodel Ohtar Olwe Orophin I Orophin II Orrere Palandor Ragnor Rána Rilia Ringlin Rúmil I Rúmil II Rúmil III Saeros Sarkaraxe Silion Sirnaur Sûldan Sûlherok Taurclax Taurion Taurnil Thalos Thranduil Tirial Turgon Turlinde Vairesûl Valandor Valglin I Valglin II Valkrist Vallin Valmorgûl Valnaur Valsûl Voronwe Yavekamba Ungoliant Lords of Middle-earth Vol II: The Mannish Races Adrahil I Adrahil II Adûnahil Adûnakhôr Adûnaphel Adûnazil Aerandir Aerin Akhôrahil Akhôraphil Alcarin Aldamir Aldarion Aldaron Aldor Amaav Amandil Amlach Amlaith Amûrath Anardil Anárion Anborn Ancalime Ancalimon Andraax Anducal Angamaite Angelimar Angbor Angrim Aradan Arador Araglas Aragorn I Aragorn II Aragost Arahad I Arahad II Arahael Aranarth Aranatar Aranuir Araphor Araphant Arassuil Aratan Arathorn I Arathorn II Araval Aravir Aravorn Ardamin Arciryas Argeleb I Argeleb II Argonui Arpa Reluka Artamir Arthad Arvedui Arvegil Arveleg I Arveleg II Arxdukanga Atakul Sey Atanamir Atanatar I Atanatar II Avas III Bain Balan Baldor Barach Baragund Barahir Barahir II Baran Baranor Bard I Bard II Barliman Butterbur Belecthor I Belecthor II Beleg Belegorn Belegund Beor Beorn Bereg Beregar Beregond I Beregond II Beren Beren Ercharmion Beren of Gondor Bereth Bergil Beruthiel Bill Ferny Bór Borlach Borlad Boromir I Boromir II Boron Borondir Borthand Brand Brandir Brego Bregolas Bregor Brôda Brytta Calion Calimehtar Calimehtar II Calimmacil Calmacil Castaher Castamir Castariel Celebrindor Celepharn Cemendur Ceorl Cirion Ciryaher Ciryamir Ciryandil Ciryatan Ciryatar Ciryon Dagnir Dairuin Dardarian Demik Dral Demik II Demis Dendra Dwâr I Dendra Dwâr II Dendra Dwêm Dendra Wîm Denethor I Denethor II Déor Déorwine Derna Derufin Dervorin Díor Eluchil Díor Dirhael Dirhavel Dorlas Duilin Duinhir Dunhere Earendil Earendur Earendur II Earendur III Earnil I Earnil II Earnur Ecthelion I Ecthelion II Edhelion Edrahil Egalmoth Elatan Eldacar Eldarion Elendil Elendil II Elendur Elendur II Elfhelm Elfhild Elfwine Elros Elyen Embra Slîl Emeldir Emûrath Eofor Éomer Eadig Éomund Éomund II Eona Eorl ther Young Éothain Éowyn Eradan Erendis Eríbhen Da Moigh Erkenbrand Estelmo Etarkas Faramir Fastred I Fastred II Fen Jey Fengel Findegil Fíriel Folca Folcwine Forthwini Forweg Fram Fréa Fréalaf Fréawine Fréawyn Freca Frumgar Fuinur Fyen Galador Galadrahil Galdor Gálmód the Dour Gamling Gárulf Gethron Ghân-buri-Ghân Gilmith Gildor Gilraen Gimilkhâd Gimilzôr Girion Gléowine Glirhuin Glóredhel Golasgil Goldwine Gour Gorlim Gram Gríma Wormtongue Grimbeorn Grimbold Grithnir Gundor Guthláf Hador I Hador II Halbarad Haldad Haldan Haldar Haldir Haleth I Haleth II Hallacar Hallatan Hallas Halmir Háma Handir Harding Hareth Hathaldir Hathol Hatholdir Hellui Helm Henderch Herefara Herion Herubrand Herucalmo Herumor Hild Hirgon Hirluin Horn Hunthor Huor Húrin Húrin I Húrin II Imlach Imrahil Imrazôr Indor Indûr Ingold Inzilbêth Ioreth Kîonid Achef Klea-Shay Komiis Komon Lalaith Léod Lôkhazôr Lorgan Lothíriel Lúthien Malatan Malbeth Mallor Malvegil Marach Mardil Marhaidrics Marhcared Marhwini Meneldil Meneldur Minalcar Minardil Minastir Minohtar Mîonid Achef Monarlan Morwen I Morwen II Mourmaelgax Mûl Baas Mûl Tanûl Mûrabêth Mûrazôr Narmacil I Narmacil II Nienor Númendil Oerlis Oervis Oervik Dral Ohtar Ombril Ondoher Orchaldor Ostoher Ovatha II Ovatha III Palantír Parnelion Sey Pelendur Pharazôn Raesha Ragnir Randae Lnvaire Ren Jey Rían Ringlin Sindacollo Ruil Sakalthôr Sangahyando Sen Jey Silmarien Siriondil I Siriondil II Suneg Suralic Súrion Susera Susufa Tarannon Tarcil Tarciryan Targon Tarondor I Tarondor II Tarostar Telemmaite Telperien Telumehtar Thengel Théoden Ednew Théodred Théodwyn Thorondir Tiliwini Tindomul Tuor Turambar Turgon Túrin Túrin I Túrin II Ul Fen Jey Ulbar Uldor Ulf Dilan Ulfang Ulfast Ulrad Ulwarth Uma Kalcuna Ûndaphel Ûonid Irbo Upo Ûrig Ûrpof Urthel Ûrzahil Ûvatha Achef Valacar Valandil I Valandil II Vanimelde Vardamir Veantur Vidugavia Vidumavi Vinyarion Vizona Vomis Vrak Tanuk Vrakis Widfara Woma Dral Woma II Womiis Womis Womûl Wulf Yark Balka Zamîn Zimraphel Zimrathôn Lords of Middle-earth Vol III: Hobbits, Dwarves, Ents, Orcs & Trolls Adaldrida Bolger-Brandybuck Adalgrim Took Adamantha Chubb-Took Adelard Took Amaranth Brandybuck Andwise Roper Angelica Baggins Asphodel Brandybuck-Burrows Balbo Baggins Bandobras Took Basso Boffin Bell Goodchild-Gamgee Belladonna Took-Baggins Berilac Brandybuck Berylla Boffin-Baggins Bilbo Baggins Bilbo Gamgee Bingo Baggins Blanco Bob Woolfoot Bodo Proudfoot Boffo North-took Boffo Took Bowman Cotton Bucca of the Marish Bunco Baggins Camellia Sackville-Baggins Carl Cotton Celandine Brandybuck Coldomac Tunnelly Cotman Cottar Daisy Baggins-Boffin Daisy Gamgee I Daisy Gamgee II Deagol Diamond Took Dinodas Brandybuck Doderic Brandybuck Dodinas Brandybuck Doderic Brandybuck Donnamira Took-Boffin Dora Baggins Drogo Baggins Droggo Nimblefingers-Bracegirdle Dudo Baggins Eglantine Banks-Took Elanor Gamgee Elfstan Fairbairn Erling Greenhand Esmeralda Brandybuck Everard Took Falco Chubb-Baggins Faramir Took Fastolph Bolger Fastred of Greenholm Ferdibrand Took Ferdinand Took Ferumbras Took I Ferumbras Took II Ferumbras Took III Filibert Bolger Firiel Gamgee Flambard Took Folco Boffin Fortinbras Took I Fortinbras Took II Fosco Baggins Fosco Took Fredegar Bolger Frodo Baggins Frodo Gardner Gaffer gamgee Gam Sandheaver Gerontius Took Gilly Brownlock-Baggins Goldilocks Gamgee-Took Gollum Gorbadoc "Broadbelt" Brandybuck Gorbulas Brandybuck Gorhendad Oldbuck Gormadoc Brandybuck Griffo Boffin Gundabald Bolger Hal Sandheaver Halfast of Overhill Halfred Gamgee Hamfast Gamgee Hamfast of Gamwich Hamson Gamgee Hanna Goldworthy-Brandybuck Harding Gardner Hending Gardner Hilda Brandybuck Hildibrand Took Hildifons Took Hildigard Took Hildigrim Took Hob Gammidge Hob Hayward Hobson Gamgee Holfast Gardner Holly Sandheaver Holman the Greenhanded Hugo Boffin Hugo Bracegirdle Ilberic Brandybuck Isembard Took Isembold Took Isengar Took Isengrim Took I Isengrim Took II Isengrim Took III Isumbras Took I Isumbras Took II Isumbras Took III Isumbras Took IV Largo Baggins Laura Grubb-Baggins Lily Cotton Lily Goodbody Linda Proudfoot Lobelia Sackville-Baggins Longo Baggins Lotho Sackville-Baggins Madoc Brandybuck Malva Brandybuck Marcho Marigold Gamgee-Cotton Marmadas Brandybuck Marmadoc Brandybuck Marroc Brandybuck May Gamgee I May Gamgee II Melilot Brandybuck Menegilda Brandybuck Mentha Brandybuck Meriadoc Brandybuck Meriadoc Gamgee Merimac Brandybuck Merimas Brandybuck Miller Sandyman Milo Burrows Mimosa Bunce-Baggins Minto Burrows Mirabella Took-Brandybuck Moro Burrows Mosco Burrows Mungo Baggins Myrtle Burrows Nibs Cotton Nob Woolfoot Odo Proudfoot Odovacar Bolger Olo Proudfoot Orgulas Brandybuck Otho Sackville-Baggins Paladin Took Pansy Baggins-Bolger Pearl Took Peony Baggins-Burrows Peregrin Boffin Peregrin Took Pervinca Took Pimpernel Took Pippin Gamgee Polo Gamgee Ponto Baggins Ponto Baggins II Poppy Bolger Porto Baggins Posco Baggins Primrose Sandheaver Primula Baggins Prisca Bolger Reginard Took Robin Gamgee Robin Smallburrow Rorimac Brandybuck Rosa Baggins-Took Rosamunda Took-Bolger Rose Greenhand Rose Cotton-Gamgee Rose Gamgee Rose Sandheaver I Rose Sandheaver II Rowan Greenhand Ruby Bolger-Baggins Ruby Gamgee Rudigar Bolger Rufus Burrows Sadoc Brandybuck Salvia Brandybuck-Bolger Samwise Gamgee Sancho Proudfoot Saradas Brandybuck Saradoc Brandybuck Seredic Brandybuck Sigismond Took Tanta Hornblower-Baggins Ted Sandyman Tobold Hornblower Togo Goodbody Tolman Cotton Tolman Gamgee Tom Sandheaver Trotter Wilcome Cottin I Wilcome Cotton II Wilcome Whitfoot Wilibald Bolger Willie Banks Wiseman Gamwich Azaghal of Belegost Azaghal Redhammer Bain son of Broin Bain son of Thalin Bain son of Dain Bain VII Bain (Stonefoot) Balin son of Fundin Balin son of Thalin Balli Goldeneye Balli the Rash Balli Silvereye Balli III Balli Stonehand Balrim Barin the scarred Bavór Bifur Bis Bofur Bofur the Breathless Bohor Bombur Borin Broin the Echo Burin Burin the Faint Dain of the Mug Dain the Cleric´s Foe Dain Ironfoot Dain (Stonefoot) Daram Darim Darin Dis Dom Dor Dori Dralin Drarin the Fool Drarin the Wise Druin the Proud Druhar Druhar the Dawnwarrior Druhar II Druin Druin the Deranged Druin the Proud Druin the Younger Druin II Drunin Orc-slayer Druis Drus Drus the Bold Drus III Duri the Rider Durin Dwain Dwalin son of Fundin Falin Farin son of Borin Farin son of Drus Fili Floi Frar Freri Frerin of Erebor Frerin of Ruuriik Freris Fror Fruhar Fulla Fulla Stormdodger Fulla III Fulla VII Gain Gimli Gimlin the Unwise Glein son of Druhar Glein son of Gurn Glorin son of Gris Glorin Lastking Gris Mixedblood Groin Grolin Gror Grun I Grun II Gulla son of Gurin Gura son of Glein Gurh son of Thrum Gurim son of Duram Gurin son of Dris Gurn the Survivor-Lord Gurn son of Druhar Kalin 8Khazi] Kili Kuri Lili Loni Nain son of Gror Nain the Miner Nain I Nain II Nali Nar son of Druin Nar Thrór´s-friend Narvi Nori Naug Zigildûn Nuis Nuris Oin Oin son of Groin Ori Ralin Roin Rurin Clifflord Thalin Thelor Thorin I Thorin Oakenshield Thorin Stonehelm Thrain son of Thror Thrain the Wanderer Thrar Threlin Thrir III Thris Thror I Throrin II Thrur Thulin Thurin son of Fulla Tili Aluenda Ancanli Cintapher Bais Broin Ikûs Hust Khazî Sinuphel Ucas Ucin Ulaphel Ulaphel II Ulas Tôst Unkûs Urai Brór Grimfist Brórin Côl Thunderfist Dheben Dhebûn Dhemîm Dheo Dîbin Dintan Fôli Frorn Ghamîm Ghâr Harnekil Ibîr Ibûn Khîm Khîm II Khîn Khôrni Miffli Mîm Nedilli] Obûn Omîm Ôrn the One-Eyed Rhomîn Rhotti Thîst Zeddik Zôrn Zrîm Zrôr Barkmaster Elmlimb Fimbrethil Leaflock Limbkeeper Loblolly Palebirch Quickbeam Rootcouncil Sharpleaf Skinbark Treebeard Ashturg Azog Balcmeg Balkhmog Barfka Bolg Bolvag Burgrug Cro Drurgangra Dunadd Fha-Korlash Forak Gaballol Garg Garny Gaskbuz Golfimbul Gorbag Gorbla Gorron Gorthak Grashukh Grishnákh Hukor Ikgor Lagduf Leegrash Lug Lugdush Lurd Lurshas Luzog Malkur Maugrath Mauhúr Muzgash Narkga Narlga Nazog Nurl Ogrod One Fang Orcobal Orthrod Pochak Radbug Rask Rekka Rhukska Rulthak Shagog Shagrag Shagrat Shagrath Shagrug Shardakh Skargnakh Snargab Slugat Storlaga Strulug Thergor Ufthak Ugluk Uklurg Ukog Ulzog Urfa Urgubal Urmek Utor Utsar Uunk Virsh Volog Yazhgar Agin Ardagor Baltab Bert Huggins Brok Burazog Bulrakur Gorthog Gothmog the Half-troll Hargrog Huntan Kadak Kur-Tuk Lugronk Muranog Obirt Ognor Orkamur Othour IV Rogrog Rómok Rugrul Saggo Tol-Tuk Tom Huggins Tormog Ufgamog Ulthug Uthcu Tel Azef Waren William Huggins Abdahkil Anasa Fef Anasa Wem Angurth Ardanien Cennaigh Chinta Kari Eägoth Fankil Fuingurth the Strange Gaurhir Jírdfos Lamthanc Leärdinoth Mahlic Mong-Finn Morclax Mourmaelgax Múar Olvûsi Othour IV Randae Linvaire Rómok Tash Enámó Tel Azef Lorien & The Halls of the Elven Smiths Aegnor Aldan Amdír Amroth Ariel Arvaire Brethil Carihir Carnil Daniros Fanar Fanari Featur Fendome Finculin Hiradur Irdaal Ivrin Khelgin Laithen Morwen Neithan Nimrodel Orophin Orrere Ragnor Rúmil Taurnil Thalos Turlinde Valglin Lost Realm of Cardolan Aelfred Aethelan Agin Akbulkalthir Algen Annael Ardagor Argeleb Argeleb II Argil Barendil Bemakinda Braegol the Scholar Bruggha Calimendil Celedur Ciryon Craier Daeron the Bad Daeros Rhandinor Dagobert Domar Durga Earnil Eben Echorion Edallaigh Edrec Elimer Eratil Esecu Faradil Feotar Finduilas III Calantir Fiorel Forak Gaertil Gallan Gordaigh Troll-bane Gluran Halbered Hallas of Dol Tinare Harran Húrin of Thalion Ilran Imlach Hardadrimis Imralad Intorin Ionel Jan Kennaigh Khanli Lamril Lanaigh Llewi Maran Minalcar Minastir Mino Muryelle Neburcha Nimhir Nirnadel Nurga Obirt Ogar Oget Ognor Olby Ostoher Padderec Pelendur Pelenwen Pinto}} [[Ragi Rhugga Riudeegha Roensen Rogeth Rogrog Saggo Sereccan Sherl Tarandil Tarastor Tarcil Tarhad Thergor Thorontar Turambar Walec Zarby MERP Combat Screen Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook I Elendil Eru Gandalf Gil-Galad Morgoth Saruman Sauron Thingol Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook II Adrahil Adrahil II Adûnakhôr Aegnor Aerandir Aerin Aghan Aldor Algund Almarian Almiel Amandil Amarie Amdír Amlach Amras Amroth Anardil Anárion Ancalagon Andróg Angelimar Angrim Angrod Annael Annatar Ar-Abattârik Ar-Adûnakhôr Aragorn Aranwe Aranwion Aratan Arathorn Ar-Belzagar Aredhel Ar-Gimilzôr Arien Arminas Arroch Ar-Sakalthôr Artamir Arthad Arvedui Ar-Zimrathôn Asgon Atanatar Alcarin Aule Azaghâl Azog Balan Balin Barach Baragund Barahir Baran Beleg Belegund Beor Bereg Beregar Beren I Beren II Bereth Berúthiel Bilbo Baggins Bór Borlach Borlad Boromir I Boromir II Boron Borondir Borthand Brand Brandir Brego Bregolas Bregor Brodda Calimehtar Caradhras Caranthir Carcharoth Celeborn Celebrían Celegorm Ceorl Círdan Cirion Ciryon Farmer Cotton Curufin Daeron Dagnir Dáin Ironfoot Dairuin Déagol Denethor I Denethor II Déor Dior Dírhavel Dorlas Draugluin Dúnhere Dúrin Dúrin III Earendil Earendur I Earendur II Earendur III Earnur Earwen Ecthelion I Ecthelion II Edrahil Egalmoth Eiliniel Elanor Elatan Elemmakil Elemmire Elendil Elendur Elenwe Elessar Elfhelm Elfwine Elmo Elrond Elros Eluréd Elurin Elwe Elwing Emeldir Enerdhil Eofor Éohere Eol Éomer Éomund Éomund II Eonwe Eorl Éowyn Erendis Erkenbrand Eru Este Estelmo Falathar Fangorn Faramir I Faramir II Feanor Felagund Felaróf Fíli Finarfin Finduilas I Finduilas II Fingolfin Fingon Finrod Finwe Folcwine Forthwini Forweg Fréalaf Freca Frodo Frumgar Fuinur Galadhon Galador Galadriel Galathil Galdor Gamil Zirak Gandalf Gelmir I Gelmir II Gethron Ghân-buri-Ghân Gildor Gil-Galad Gilmith Gimilkhâd Gimilzagar Gimli Glaurung Glóin Glóredhel Glorfindel Gollum Gorlim Gothmog Gríma Grimbold Grithnir Guilin Gundor Gwindor Hador Haldad Haldan Haldar Haldir Haleth Hallacar Hallas Hallatan Halmir Háma Hamfast Gamgee Handir Hareth Hathaldir Hathol Hatholdir Henderch Herumor Hildifons Took Holman Greenhand Huan Hunthor Huor Hurin I Hurin II Hyarmendacil I Îbal Ibûn Idril Ilmare Imlach Imrahil Imrazôr Indis Indor Ingwe Inzilbêth Irmo Isengar Took Isildur Isilme Isilmo Ithilbor Khamûl Khîm Lalaith Legolas Lenwe Léod Lindórie Lorgan Lórien Lothíriel Lúthien Mablung Maedhros Maeglin Farmer Maggot Maglor Magor Mahtan Malach Malantur Mandos Manwe Marach Mardil Marhari Marhwini Melian Meneldil Meriadoc Brandybock Mîm Minardil Minohtar Mîriel I Mîriel II Mithrellas Morgoth Morwen I Morwen II Nahar Námo Narmacil I Narmacil II Narvi Nellas Nerdanel Nessa Nienna Nienor Nimloth Nimrodel Nóm Númendil Núneth Ohtar Old Took Olwe Ondoher Orchaldor Orleg Orome Oropher Osse Ostoher Pelendur Peregrin Took Radagast Radhruin Ragnir Ragnor Rían Rochallor Rómendacil I Rómendacil II Rúmil Sador Saeros Salmar Samwise Gamgee Saruman Sauron Shadowfax Silmarien Smaug Soronto Tar-Alcarin Tar-Aldarion Tar-Amandil Tar-Anárion Tar-Ancalime Tar-Ancalimon Tar-Anducal Tarannon Tar-Atanamir Tar-Ciryatan Tar-Elendil Tar-Meneldur Tar-Minastir Tar-Palantir Tar-Súrion Tar-Telemmaite Tar-Telperion Tar-Vanimelde Telchar Telemnar Telumehtar Thengel Théoden Théodred Théodwyn Thingol Thorin Oakenshield Thorondor Thráin I Thráin II Thranduil Thrór Thuringwethil Tilion Tulkas Tuor Turgon Túrin Uinen Ulbar Uldor Ulfang Ulfast Ulmo Ulrad Ulwarth Úmarth Ungoliant Urthel Vaire Valacar Valandil I Valandil I Vána Vardamir Veantur Vidugavia Vidumavi Voronwe Yavanna Zamîn Middle-earth Role Playing Rulebook Boah Agonar Chinta Kari Báin of Nan-i-Naugrim Canae Tanuk Droggo Nimblefingers-Bracegirdle Naug Zigildûn Pralorn Durban Shen-Tyga Sheynk Tulgas Varak Tanuk Minas Ithil Aelfred Aelfric Aelfwyn Aludor Andril Anglach Angon Aludor Ariel Arienwen Avramil Baranglim Curocdili Caenesta Camagal Carrac Colmorwe Corvagin Cúpalanhil Curocdil Dindamil Dorandrand Dorian Dorias Dorien Dregorsgil Dringin Drinian Drómil Telagar Dulinvar Dunnarth Durbil Durgin Dúril Durvar Farin Earalinde Elemir Ervorn Faiwen Fargilien Farin Feawen Feonwe Fianim Fimaglariel Fondil Galwéne Garinar Gastmorgath Gedrin Gerdon Gerlon Gevas Gilwe Godwin Gondlókel Halamír Carisan Hannar Hasmir Herinde Herunne Herthien Heruvorn Hethluin Huon Hyarmadil Ilmare of Linhir Jerrin Kalin Karvien Keridan Kerina Kesha Lagrena Laurelach Lorenda Lorin Lúthien of Astirian Malloth Marnarin Melloriel Sindbar Melmereth Minadil Mîrkano Mírien Morvegil Morwen Myarnil Mytum Ormendel Neldorn Nimril Palanwe Palomare Palvano Poronril Quenandol Ramland Rían Ringmîr Rofyr Rómendorgil Romin Findarfin Rophire Rûmenna San Jarrin Seregonwen Serinde Sondinwe Súlinwe Taerwen Talathorn Tathiné Telagar Terrien Thangwil Thoril Tirithos Tonekil Túan Dor-Branidor Tuar Tukenil Turin Morvegil Turjomil Turwen Ualgorn Ulidan Uthrin Trentan Valhad Vilyatir Merhast Yeadilwe Yendilwe Cuisan Minas Tirith Acerinza Aerden Als-afar-Cuistan Alúdor Amenor Amerod Anaristar Anarod Astirian Anarond Angerinna Angbor Annimbe Anrien Aradacer Ciril Aramberiel Arland Calardan Armagor Harnastir Arnach Ascorin Bea Belecthor I Beletar Berair I Berendûr Berylwen Betheal Bethiel Bordúmir Boromir II Boromis Dunmardo Brandir Brégon Bretel Usulúni Calarhir Calimehtar Calimmacil Camarod Cambal Angarinna Caranlain Carnam Astirian Celdrahil Celafaroth Celenn-élen Cendralion Cerome Cethwen Chiarold Estûran Cimrion Cirion Ciryang Círyayan Claith Clothiel Corutar Curmegil Hanastir Curulam Daenya Dairoin Dunmardo Damrod Taurleth Darabeth Daron Denethor I Denethor II Dinturien Díor Ed-belguinar Dior-lasse Dorelas Doreoren Dostir Maldring Dregorn Duacan Duroin Dunmardo Dursevagor Earbaldol Ecthelion I Ecthelion II Edalion Edhetariel Egalmoth Egalwen Egilmir Elabriel Elatar Eldacar Elendil Laurea Elessar Elkerzen Emelduin Emelien Emerie Eragol Parnandil Erdil Erelion Eriol II Erwien Eskerzen Ethadil Faivé Elena Falmathil Fanuile Faramir Feanion Fienwe Fimalcú Findumil Finwaren Firigil Forlong Galadne Gamallin Geiri the Old Gehdarn Gilcúdor Gileador Gillen Goldor Goromil Guldúmir Taithrisán Gysiel Galdor Hadluin Hador Hallas Hallduril Harwain Haurian Heledil Henthor Herion Herumil Heth Belanoth Hidril Hirluin Hunthor Húrin of Emyn Arnen Húrin I Húrin II Ilmarien Imisiel Imorial Irhalmir Jackdaw Jerrind Kalarin Kelvarguin Koriayan Laim Eriol Lalquell Laure Laureyalmaya Laurûyalmaya Letsen Lightfingers Limlach Lindethin Linduriel Linnad the fair Lockpick Lúcian Luinad Luinna Lúthien Harnastir Madil Maeflad Maldring Malegorn Malquen Marilgon Harnastir Mattanor Melabrian Mellas Melloriel Sindbar Meneldil Meneltir Meriel Merien Minastan Mindacil Mirabeth Mistrin Morbasto Morchaint Morelnost Myall Narmacil Nimalian Odornel Ondoher Ostisen Othirun Palanthrar Parnardil Doreorn Pathirad Pelandor Perelenna Perelindre Perreren Peromir Pollel Harachtin Porothir Sindbar Purion Pyrnen Quiacil Herenyand Radelain Remerie Rodhel Rodin Camman Rodhel Romer Rosithiel Rosithil Sammathar Sarador Serendur Sernesta Soharad Súlanin Súlema Súlinwe Tarassar Elena Telemehtar Telkurhâd Telinmor Telissring Telumehtar Terimbel Thaedin Thingrik Thondir Thoron Thorongil Thorúth Usulúni Thredin Tindiath Malréd Tírbelór Malred Tirluin Toeredel Torqene Trelas Erhir Turbith Tuorthin Turgon Turiel Túrin I Túrin II Turluin Urcamir Uremir Taithrisán Urthel Uwalme Varien Velarian Verdil Calardan Vergorian Vergorion Verylen Ngoldath Vetril Vilsinwe Vinyaran Viorendal Waila Wensel Weriúch Wilhnor Mirkwood The Wilds of Rhovanion Aduila Aegnor Arculas Ando-anca Arien Arthanand Atagavia Atahis Athaulf Augimund Azaghal Balli Stonehand Béawyn Beoraborn Beoracer Beren Bird-woman Bork Bornbeneor Botila Braiga Breagla Breor Bregg Broehir Brytta Camthalion Caran-carach Carlon Celedhring Cherechyana Chiseboth Cro Daeg-udra Diernglir Drurgandra Drurgangra Dudannis Duinwyn Dûran Edwodyn Enna San Sarab Eoder Eodoric Eolaric Eoraca Eothaulf Éovigar Eroder Feawe Felardan Fram Freaga Fréahar Fréowyn Froedhir Frumgar Fulla II Fulla III Gambaswinth Gartila Geilsyn Gorovod Grashûkh Gydda Haed Hechila Heladil Huinen Huithwyn Huz of Amov Jirfelien Jyganoth Kynoden Lachglin Lomamir Londoroth Luidariks Lusuntha Mahacaed Marhcared Marhgilulf Narmire Odagavia Odagis Odovacar Ohtar Olboin Orduclax Osuntha Quesse Raendorie Resuntha Rindaswinth Ringlin Rogir Ruidaric Shagelda Shagrath Sisewyn Slyardach Súlwyn of Dale Thorontir Thraear Thuidalindaf Thuidihis Thuinand Ulfhis Urdrath Skulif Swinthala Sylbrand Sylvaric Talanthir Thasulf Thuidamer Ugilulf Uirdiks Uirdriks Ukog Ularic Uthari Uthila Uthinac Vagaig Viloric Vodaga Vodoacer Vorotha Vuric Waccho Wagga Eorn Wamalsuntha Waulfa Wendaswinth Wenirin Withidis Withigis Wodûrishak Woedwyn of Lindal Wuilaric Wumba Zigli Moria The Dwarven City Alvís Báin Balli Barking Watcher Beorg Buri Dimcú Dinrohir Dwóin Falin Fulin Gain Gelin Gorthak Grolg Grólin Grórin Gwarin Hwáin Imristir Jerik Khain Khelurin Lugronk Maugrath Mírien Morvegil Curucam Muranog Náin I Ringlin Róin Rongnir Shagog Shaneen Tíli Ufgamog Ulzog Mount Gundabad Adaran Akargûn Barlof Bralg Dim Dirn Dvari Hos Dyrfid Fylaric Ghardak Gorlos Grachuk Hob Oddhole Hurog Ichashu Idwina Karagat Meliel Moraxar Obad Palorad Rugi Sahric Saviga Skorg Thélor Thob Thóin Hardhand Usuarch Voisiol Yassi Zalg Zarbag Mouths of the Entwash Amtaur Nimphin Ancient Wels Angrid Atano Barach Barolir Bethlan Bettring Bornegor Brentring Breorh Cambed Celestir Cormacar Cúvagor Dairuin Denathir Direvel DrengistEariel Tatharim Echad Edorhil Elanta Erkam Fecandra Flaxen Fumall Gael Gathir Gestir Gilwen Greenwitch Halli Hathon Henderch Hieryon Húwo Idril Imcamir Ioanna Ionanna Joshere Ladro Larn Lissuin Lith Long Lankin Mardo Hall Mathed Menezîr Mephn-ana-miren Merisan Miena Micandor Mikelin Mikarel Nanya Naurdil Nísi Núril Odonil Orian Pauren Phreir Ranil Rieldir Ringór Rognir Sarvelich Sisimmion Súrion Taska Teiglor Telethal Thalion Aranrhod Ulrod Uner Endolin Uruiwen Velnion Vinie Caramach Virloch Vorgûdil Yorinve category:games Nazgul’s Citadel Ablish Kônebra Agbathû Ashdam Kahreb Ashdum Barlund Bazaud Izain Bidash Rahdi Blâs Dulish Caja the Snake Chen Izud Dabadda Drecca Durbaran Emil Jalib Kahred Jenna Chy Jenthar Kônebra Las'shin Magurgoth Neddet Hisab Obed I Pon Ifta Pon Ivic Qesset Agâr Ranculir Sangarunya Savgak Sazariel Shalatar Shalon Shidûlh Shuftas Gabar Tara the Soothsayer Tarkas Hâs Tartas Izain Uthcû Wyatan Zâde The Necromancer’s Lieutenant Arculaglar Barandell Braig Bulkupar Clemendan Fryancryn Gardagd Gihellin] Goolgoff Gulstaff Jasala Natak Penemith Scoderath Scutsparg Skauril Waulfa Wemetree Windlore Zurtuk Northern Mirkwood Atagavia Augimund Azaghal Balli Stonehand Beawyn Beoraborn Beoracer Bork Bornbeneor Braega Brego Brengla Breor Broehir Brytta Camthalion Cro Daeg-Udra Dainwyn Dieraglir Drurgangra Dudannis Edwodyn Egil Éohari Eoder Eodoric Eorg Felardan Fraear Freaga Freowyn Fulla II Fulla III Gartila Geilsyn Girishag Gydda Haed Haithwyn Heladil Huz of Amov Iseren Jirfelien Jyganoth Kynoden Lhachglin Lomamir Lusuntha Mahacaed Mahrcared Mohrig Narmire Odagavia Odagis Odovacer Ohtar Orduclax Osantha Quesse Raendoric Resuntha Shagelda Shagrath Sisewyn Skulif Slyardach Sulwyn Thealaf Thorontir Thraear Thuinand Ugilulf Uirdiks Ukog the Lame Urdrath Vagaig Vidugavia Viloric Vodaga Vogir Waggageorn Waulfa Wodurishak Woedwyn Wuilaric Zigli Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas Adûmir Alandur Albion Andril Angulion Aonghas Ar-Balazôr Arador Ardagor Argirion Arkhâd Atagavia Atargaen Gandil Augandil Augimund Azaghâl Báin Balan Balkhmog Balli Stonehand Bárin Bel'zordin Belatar Belechael Belligel Bemakind Beoraborn Bethurin Borathôr Bralg Bregonar of Dol Calantir Bronwyn Caldwinna Camagal Camlir Caranthir Celdrahil Cethwen of Gondor Cynwald Dancu Daonghlas Dolbúr Donvar Dorgilatar Dringir Drógil of Fornost Dunsûl Dwálin Eadur Earnil Echarundil Hir Girithlin Edhelion Elatar Elenaerion Eoder Falacar Falan the Quill Falin Fallandil Enion Finduilas III Finlong Fréawine Fulla III Gaertil the Bad Gavin Gedron the Wanderer Gilrod Godda Godwin Guineth of Rhovanion Gwanûr Hallas Heldarion Haluir of Pelargir Herion Hindrasimir Hir Malling Hlaford Hengwin Bearnson Huor of Pelargir Hurog Imlach Isumbras Took Ithilnir Lanaigh Luzog Maeldring Maelglym Marhcared Marl Tarma Meneldir Mindacil Mireadûr Mirien Negolos Nimroch Odagavia Osric of Maethelburg Pallas Pelledur Rhân-buri-Rhân Rogrog Rory Heathertoes Rulart San Martorin Sangahyandim Sarondothor Sherl Skorg Stalan Targen Tarlang Teghin Formennar Teldûnair Telumehtar Tharudan Theogar Horsemaster Thrár III Tirgarion Tirome Tuan Dor-Brannidor Urdrek Urgubal Uirdiks Vagaig Veantur Vinyaran Waulfa Yazhgar Zalg category:games Northwestern Middle-earth Gazetteer Adûmir Alandur Albion Andril Angulion Aonghas Ar-Balazôr Arador Ardagor Argirion Arkhâd Atagavia Atargaen Gandil Augandil Augimund Azaghâl Báin Balan Balkhmog Balli Stonehand Bárin Bel'zordin Belatar Belechael Belligel Bemakind Beoraborn Bethurin Borathôr Bralg Bregonar of Dol Calantir Bronwyn Caldwinna Camagal Camlir Caranthir Celdrahil Cethwen of Gondor Cynwald Dancu Daonghlas Dolbúr Donvar Dorgilatar Dringir Drógil of Fornost Dunsûl Dwálin Eadur Earnil Echarundil Hir Girithlin Edhelion Elatar Elenaerion Eoder Falacar Falan the Quill Falin Fallandil Enion Finduilas III Finlong Fréawine Fulla III Gaertil the Bad Gavin Gedron the Wanderer Gilrod Godda Godwin Guineth of Rhovanion Gwanûr Hallas Heldarion Haluir of Pelargir Herion Hindrasimir Hir Malling Hlaford Hengwin Bearnson Huor of Pelargir Hurog Imlach Isumbras Took Ithilnir Lanaigh Luzog Maeldring Maelglym Marhcared Marl Tarma Meneldir Mindacil Mireadûr Mirien Negolos Nimroch Odagavia Osric of Maethelburg Pallas Pelledur Rhân-buri-Rhân Rogrog Rory Heathertoes Rulart San Martorin Sangahyandim Sarondothor Sherl Skorg Stalan Targen Tarlang Teghin Formennar Teldûnair Telumehtar Tharudan Theogar Horsemaster Thrár III Tirgarion Tirome Tuan Dor-Brannidor Urdrek Urgubal Uirdiks Vagaig Veantur Vinyaran Waulfa Yazhgar Zalg Perils on the Sea of Rhun Aew Aloin Evenhill Alukhôr Amarth Aramacar Balin Treefriend Brothwen Ceorl Daelhaelin Cirya Deorwin Dernwyn Din Ohtar Ejjena Frumgara Cirya Findegil Gaerandil Cirya Goldwin Frec Golodhlir Grimling Grimwasa Henelena Herufara Cirya Hilic Hirgond Laif Barlin Lanthir Leofa Lomelinde Lorfalma Morlammen Mornadak Noldatan Osgari Styb Sult Suvac Tar Balan Tarfuluth Thélor Thrálin II Urgan Vanamel Waethryth Wafar Wili Yar Vagor Phantom of the Northern Marches Aivnec Alfward Alnoth Althora Aski Beroth Bessandis Buacail Ceola Corostal Dunheuet Faelum Fentia Fottred Gadhordag Gelir Geof Bairhid Gerse Gotshelm Hannei Helda Iovin Odelard Olpessa Ridorthu Sibroc Thenesleag Walvoric Witbert Pirates of Pelargir Abira Old Akil Amadika Amroth Arza sut Timman Ashr do Ganek Beregrond Bereth Borothor Brandir Camastel Caranel Red Dorien Dulo Emuna sut Kalik Forin Galdor Gedron Pal Abas-sun Gelfan Gilmon White Hallan Hallatan Halmir Haruth do Ramam Hethlind Immi Imran Indis Ingar Kaldir Kalik do´ Altir Kannok Kiral Lyli Marreth Nali Nashur do Hydar Numa Nuneth Orleg Ormon Pinir sut Dirah Ragnir one-eye Rozilan Sakur do´Akil Selnoi Shamara sut Katub Shino Slimfinger Sofan do Sofan Surion Syron Tahar do Sakur Teiglin Ulbar Vandor Yanina Yashar Yezmin sut Zareb Yud do Sarsor Yussul of Kas Shadoul Zareb Zokhad ir-Zorik Raiders of Cardolan Abdahkil Angamaite Ardagor Belewen of Maros Boghan Borathôr Caelwin Carandae Cartmel Cartwallon Cennaigh Chal Cies Cospatric Curuband Deira Desirin Dhebun Dhemin Dheo Dibin Dintam Dunadd Eamir Gabran Ghamim Ghar Gordaigh II Gorgan Hamid Harnekil Hukor Huor Ibun Iestin Ini Khorni Lanaigh Maelgym Nedilli Nidd Nivtur Obur Odo Omin One-fang Paddro Paz Rhomin Rhotti Sangahyando Sherl Sigmar Sispar Tarandil Tegid Turumir Utor Zeddik Zodori Zumman Rangers of the North Aldan Anaras Aragorn II Aranarth Argeleb II Arvedui Arveleg I Baaaabs Begli Bolog Bomaynee Bondan Bruka Bucca Burazog Culmani Dongorath Feldas Fennard Gandalf Gara Stigmud Grimk Gromk Gurin Jo-nag Larth Dubad Lencasee Letta Eketta Linkan Lurshras Malbeth Malborn Marcho and Blanco Marl Tarma Nalorn Navir Peppa Randon Rogrog Royst Stigmud Rugrul Rulthak Rumlard Shagrug Shelley Strulug Thelas Bro Zevcoe Riders of Rohan Adajo Bom Ainwyn Airl Uirwin Aisuntha Alduric Aldwic Alf Hael Aluiric Amrahir Arcwine Aris Athaulf Beodric Beorh Borothor Brinwica Brysyn Brytta Cleva Derelon Dolimir Dreorl Duoerris Cleg Durbuhuk Earnas Ebric Eoaric Eoaric Hwail Éogil Eoraca Eorein Esuntha Euric Eyfura Fanatur Felardan Folcomer Brandsun Fréalor Fréawyn Galmód Swerosun Gisulf Godrinc Slawsun Hedric Hermengild Hilfwyn Hodya Hos Harf Hwaid Hwail Ialanna Imrohir Iseren Itangast Kav Makow Léoduith Leofigild Léofric Léod Léorl Léosine Leowin Lhân Lodéor Mahacaed Marhaidrics Marhaidrics II Marhari Marhruics Marhuics Marhwini Meonid Ito Mohrig Nevido Smod Pos Ari Prâga-ura-Prâga Pranwen Rof Paku Shân Suneg Suralic Susera Susufa Thuidaric Thuidimer Tros Aran Tros Arpof Tros Artri Tros Grada Tros Hesnef Tros Mira Uidric Ulfilas Ure Viduic Viduimer Waccho Waet Waulcho Waulrics Alfwin Wiltils Wolwin Rivendell The House of Elrond Aiwe Aranto Ascarnil Coibor Dan Hilvanar Nardhol River Running Aldie Mond Arcatia Koldana Arganil Asar Vallni Atilik Baradi Faran Bendretta Porlot Benisa Gorlana Biarda Jampett Brax Korla Caranfin Cardily Montag Chosum Drear Daled Darzum Davnos Kaldigar Dolgrist Drekeld Drel Saladi Drexel Cliven Drusso Benita Durzil Eldran the Frigid Éoric Orcslayer Farald Haradja Fendi Rathmere Fennil Dur-Zaran Fenwick Greba Filgo Westora Fiolla Greba Fionella Cook Fori Forlet Bellia Fregin Palon Frella Waser Fulda Fulius Stenk Galvilya Galwen Garlana Garranon Haldraker Garth Balkon Gendo Kella Ghashurlagk Ginfilian Gollo Wansutt Grális Hanedin Henra Lodeti Jorga Bartaff Palol Pepbro Jall Handel Othelk Hillia Greba Hirforn Istagol Jeppa Orlot Jula Perlan Julia Marcatio Káidin Kalporin Karghiz Dragjak Kelgi Ransur Khillia Konnul Kondreta Korl Krulla Kondretta Lada Moscote Lanios Leigos Malador Levdan Forrd Logabath Maijesk Margran Mendal Mikel Athello Galori Montieff Morse Varlada Necimanig Noralda Ogel Nanguth Ohtariel Pallman Rebo Rencil Opinella Rhona Mond Rolm Sethrian Jordalla Silvi Marcatio Stefa Svelm Tavlo Malador Thelos Hostel Thralin II Tilo Wendi Valla Giordia Valgavia Rogatha Voscu Bellia Wargiz Bakzur Wella Baldroni Wensche Widlo Winlos Forgar Yelta Winslo Rogues of the Borderlands Anglas Arthorotur Bain I Old Bair Brigida Brug Brus Redbeard Búlin of Telenaugo Carradar Cúgalen Daine Fierson Dejyk Egulé Emedil Erúdâmor Fain Longspear Gaurithoth Gol Makov Grud Haldor Hinrel Irurn Jule Julson Margotta Brunsdotter Merle Noirins Naechir Arcanôr Orros Nimglîn Orodriel Oteris Pelnimloth Regûk Sûlwen Therge Thoddo Proudfoot Thrár I Thrár III Torendra Urbuth Wintila Wumag Sea-Lords of Gondor Albaraich Allurac Alfraits Alraits Alukhôr Amaid Amplac Ancú Anduinil Araet Arahil Aranna Avegil Aysteac Aytens Balibogach Belechael Beus Bofa Borazôn Bragolmaite Bragoluva Brithwen Cambril Camesgal Camrahil Castimir Clúan Coravar Culfin Cumarth Dunsûl Ejenna Elenaerion Erlinion Faltar Finlas Fornaeth Fuindil Gaerwen Huadil Irm Laca the Duck Laidil Lamhac Lamhan Larras Londil Lufa Malcidil Meldin the Mad Merithdil Mîn-ura-Mîn Nimroch Om Locen Ornendil Pharaphion Portan Sammathir Scrogal Shabla the Slow Shakhôr Suenes the Seer Sult Suvac Tarlann Tarv Teirion Tulan Ugal Umadoir Urchoid Urib Urlaglin Urlanur Urmadolir Urranthu Uthanna Valadil Wafar Yascaire Yon Yora the Squirrel Yornva Shadow in the South Alaca Amaav Apyssan Araphôr Arcastur Ardukhôr Ardulion Aric Arig Arolic Arthrazoc Arvarien Bawac Brom Calin Wip Camear Casarac Ciryamir Ciryatir Cluth Cuadha Cudûma Curugond Daroc Derei Duruan Ecli Swin Ek-bico Elenna Chy Elor Elorion En-opcapi Epef Er-Imrazôr Arakhôr Erocil Erunil Es-amu Esfur Eshepar Frór V Garin Lar Geel Háin Hargrog Hembur Smep Horned Serpent Hylee Hyris Ieric Ikûr Ildanien Imralion Imralis Imrazôr I Imrazôr II Imrazôr III Jenna Karaag young delver Ló-desmic Lomiran Longkuran Loran Klien Loris Malezar Marwe Mirion Mûagar Na-eslem Ne-baraca Ne-ula Ne-wall Nargalen Nomikon Oervik Dral Olorakhôr Om-ra-Om Ombûr Orcir Orfarfor Oric Phorakôn Pon Acark Pon Ifta Ricenaris Ruindel Sakarphor Sangarunya Seregul Simbu Slûcrac Suacalis Talagani of Umbar Tel Azef Telilaen Terilaen Tredeinos Udom Ufea the Laughter Ulcamer Ulcathur Ulfacs Ulugu Umbin Swê Urlaca Uromiel Uthcú Uthmag Vafnir Wimbur Wote Wyatan Xarbanisan of the Swamp Southern Mirkwood Adwila Alaric Aldaron Arod Arraer Atagavia Athaulf Augimund Beoraborn Beoracer Bird-Master Bork Bornbeneor Botila Braega Broedhir Broehir Caran-carach Cherechyana Celedhring Chisebuth Deoryn Deorwyn Doewyn Dûran Egil Éohari Enna San Sarab Eolaric Eoraca Eorg Eorivald Eorlyn Eothaulf Euric Feawe Felardan Freyla Froedhil Froedhir Gambaswinth Gartila Geilsyn Gorovod Grashukh Gydda Hanaen Hannigant Huinen Isem Lomamir Londoroth Luidariks Mahacaed Marhcared Mohrig Quesse Randae Resuntha Ringlin Ruidariks Sisewyn Skulif Thasulf Thuidalindaf Thuidamer Thuinand Ugilulf Uirdriks Ulapic Vagaig Vodoacer Vorotha Vuric Wamalsuntha Waulfa Wenirin Wenwalme Widusuntha Witigis Wonir Wuilaric Teeth of Mordor Ashburgnûl Dendra Dwar Dendra Dwim Dwem Elerior Erennis Fanuidhol Bril-et-kele Klalg Klalûg Krûsnak Ombril Ulthang Thieves of Tharbad Agonar Aladil Almiel Vanatari Amdir Amrith Ancalime Andril Anvegil Anvelig the Chandler Aradan Ondolini Araphor Arleg Arlend Calimiri Arma Grelive Artan the Fair Asgon Balan Haldarie Balg Barahir Baran the Carpenter Barkwell Barnur One Eye Beleg Haldarie Beregond the Honest Bereth the fat Bravile Brego Brethil the Old Byil Calion Morvana Celemir Celeph Calantir Ciramir Cirith Ciryion Cunnat Dagir Niall Dirhavel the Alchemist Dorlas Borlinte Drun Duin Tinare Eardil Earendur Eilwen the Innkeeper Eldanar Elgwain Emerdan Erelion the Young Erestol the Weaver Eudail Evrendir Faelivren Falathar Girithlin Falather Girithlin Findegil Finwarin Finwarin Firiel Halatani Galun Ganthring Garzec Red Cap Gerondo Girion the Northman Gloredhel the Brewer Glurin Gorlim the Axe Gothrol the Carpenter Guilrod Haedoriel the Street Singer Halfred the Weaponsmith Hallas the Harbormaster Halwen Fur Herucalmo Galadhelion Hiiri Hoegwar Hydril Ibal the Cobbler Imindor Irimon Jellek Jerl Kasselrim Kennit Kerylan Khadak Klavig Kurf Lamril Liam the Grocer Lorindel Lintinen Lothiriel the Jeweller Mablung Girithlin Mablung the Shipper Maleriel Mardil Marroc the Weaponsmith Meldir Calimiri Merwai Michl Minastan Moradan Songmaster Morwen Nial Nimengel Nimhir Nirnadel Nomrel the Cartwright Orcare Orchaldor the Baker Orieg the Tailor Ostoher Ostomir Tinare Pulg Ragnir the Notary Randi Rannor the Red Revorn Rose Periwinkle Saym Serinde Silmarien the Mage Sulgar Sulwen Súrion the Surgeon Talegi the Seeress Talremis Tardegil Tfaltz Thang Thangar Thordil Thrangull the Dwarf Turin Urthel the Painter Valandil Velima Vinyarion of Thalion Vorondil the Smith Werlar Wilrith Wolfrain Treasures of Middle-Earth Adeyn Adûntarik Akallazôr Alfraits Alfric Alvís Amarthion Amis Shug Amondil Amtaur Arcambion Arcameris Ardagor Ardanien Armoq-Al-Waan Arxdukanga Asardil Ascarnil Athugavia Axandil Azaer Balli Stonehand Balzathôr Beorn Béor Betheal Blyga Bolvag Braegil Braogha Breca Breorh Brue Dancu Caldamir Calime Cambal Aglarinna Cambragol Camlin Camring Carnen Mek Celdrahil Cen Porllo Cenn Ceun Chinta Kari Chrys Menelrana Círdus Conúl Uld Cuadada Curudur Dagobert Dancu Dekdarion Demîk Drâl Dhanli Droggo Nimblefingers Dulo Durkarian Eagoth Edorhil Eldanon Sarn Elenaerion Eratil Eribhen Ethadil Ethudil Faleriod Feamire Fegc Fendome Finculin Finduilas III Fois Froeca Fulla III Fulla VII Gaurhir Gedron Moonstone Geliad Gelind Gerse Gontran Gotshelm Hallas Hannei Hargrog Hembur Swep Helkama Hieryan Hilvanar Hilvavar Huinen Imrazin Imrazôr I Inaril Itangast Jirdfós Jos Haurl Khatog Khelekar Kiral Klaen Korekalwen Krûsnak Lalaith Lanaigh Laurre Menelrana Leärdinoth Leôrdinoth Lirana Lom Fege Lothiriel the Jeweller Luingurth Lyrin Maengron Malborn Malezar Marreth Mee Miffli Miruimor Mogg-Finn Morchaint Morlhach Mourmaelgax Múar Mûl Baas Myall Nain I Naug Zigildûn Nimrilien Nimroch Nirnadel Odelard Odoric Opperith Orín Orrer Parnelion Sey Pelenil Pelenwen Perdido Phorakôn Póa Príclís Rálin Rána Randae Linvaire Ringlin Sindacollo Rof Paku Ringor Sakaladûn Sen Jey Shaan Tur Shabla the Slow Shakhôr Shoglic Shurn Drax Sil Angtham Silima Skargnakh Slaeg Slaem Storlaga Sulkano Tarminion Spá Tash Enamo Tatharim Taurclax Telkurhâd Terieth Thalion Aranrhod Tharúdan Thíst Tolwen Ucaphel Ucin Ulas Tost Ulbor Uldros Ulfilas Ulgond Ulno Tullwater Umaran Uner Edolin Valglin Valkrist Vallir Vasariel Veantur Verylen Vilyadhol Vrak Tanûk Wael Laebur Wam Witbert Wôma Drâl Yark Balka Yaventur Zigilûk Zimtarik Zokhad-ir-Rorik Trolls of the Misty Mountains Araneth Arfandhil Arfanhil Arvil Baran Beogar Beregor Borandil Caldamir Daldin Duildin Elasander Feorna Floid Eldamir Garny Gorbla Gwillam Hiugo Hulorn Jiord Lien Archel Lillen Malkur Mardrash Menel Miradel Olin of Moria Riscen Ganimer Risloe Senzal Shardakh Theoren Thuram Vilimar Umbar Haven of the Corsairs Absûmeir Adûmir Akûrarii Ancirtan Ardûmir Arkhâd Armeirtän Armeithdûr Ashturg Bävire Borathôr Cyrmeirnûr Degla Demarii Desinôr Dûis Dulimer Eadur Earnil I Eläemir Elim Fältur Garg Gastmorgath Härderin Isdârth Kaldûrmeir Meriot Mirëadûr Morarthdur Mydûrmeir Naldûrgath Nûrmîr Nydur Brothers Peldûr Sa'Kelen Syntar Tacôur Tarfil Teldûmeir Telicur Tôlmeir Trdûrith Tredûrmerith Tûl-mir Tulôr Tyreath Valdûrmir Vilmûr Zuxzuldûr Warlords of the Desert Bethin Omul Borathor Carnen Mek Celdrahil Del Imat Dennil Qannatir Faltur Farithain Gimmin Dzepar Holton Gar Jamak Spijun Kelt Gloranin Keltelin Klu Relortin Krinda Marahil Ormul Pon Olarti Portnithor Pujist Din Sangarunya Sellif Slú Carlon Sokol Sora Suljati Sey Tennith Borbul Tolodin Tor Mitari Vamman Carl Weathertop Tower of the Wind Agrog Aradil Arancil Arisiel Balcam Beleg Bereg Caraglin Encalion Forodil Itana Oran Lóthand Orbragol Palarcam Rocúrion Thorondil Thoronion Thorontur Ugtog Valandil Woses of the Black Wood Ari-Ghân Ari-Lân Ari-Lam Borru Leath Brennen Buri-Jun Buri-Khûrni Cayleen Clyn Leath Crennan Daedhel Dhân Dhôr-tura-Dhôr Eldebeth Whispershudder Elmericel Ethield Furin Fyn op Leath Ghîm Hugomar Hullob Ilday Kallin Kaw Khôn Khûn-buri-Khûn Leath Lurco Maellin Lothedhel Old Coel Ôm-buri-Ôm Or-Dîn Or-Lân Or-Prâga Pôn-ora-Pôn Rics op Leath Tam op Leath Wedegog Yarri 2nd Edition Angmar Agrolg Alurin Akonid Amandir Thanga Andarra Angûlion Argeleb II Arkish Arvegil Ascarnil Ashkronk Bandir the Bear Belric Brojasht Bulthrok Burtrakh Caith Camthalion Carmil Carr Cileto Orash Cuthan Dairkan Dar Terem Dâurukh Dorashug Drangu Driucared Dumfa Durac Duran Durblakh Elenuil Elosian Farlvyen Farreanar Farrenar Faulvok Fornagath Foskat Fuqkatam Furish Furish-dign Furn Garmarca Geer Glorinion Gradgûl Grolg Gûrkrog Halla Harband Harec Haren Harlluinar Heludar Herion Hujai Hulth Hushkash Illkrûn Jeshan Jos Haurl Jukath Kara Keemac Kelai Kerian Khrinchak Khursh Kulshadar Kurkrakh Kurlan Larzog Lhachglin Lûgât Lugronk Makrolg Malvegil Mey Carfe Môshrul Mûgall Mûkajkum Mûkar Namu Nenua Nufshak Orlteh Ormar Ornil Plâzolg Pralag Pultar Pureneir Purth Rhukar Rogrog Sakalure Sarkan Selven Skropab Sonotor-radayan Surk Surnir Tarcandil Thraknur Thralug Thrufgul Thrulfak Tremac Trûshak Ufkral Ukandar Ulduin Ulfilas Ulgarin Ulonakh Ulrac Ulthug Uruflath Uthour Dûmra Vaal Gark Varen Vîshrakh Vorb Vorkrôbûl Vráslut Vûkrôbûl Zoshk Zûm Arnor Aegach Agin Akbulkathir Alagarn Haenadan Aldan Aldarion Aldurin Alphlind Amlaith Amnerethiel Foros Amonir Anaras Anariel Anárion of Emerie Andoran Pasdal Annael of Feotar Anskemidese Araglas Aranarth Arantar Araphant Araphor Araval Argeleb Argeleb II Aster Greenhand Aurgondril Barach Baragond Turmen Baragor Baragund Barahir Celendur Barahir Oroburam Baran Barfindil Tarma Barkwell Barliman Butterbur Bassamba Begli Belárawn Belathir Belavanna na Lóme Belearsûl Belegdur Belegud Grey Belgor Bellindiel Belvor na Wenyabar Bemakinda Beoru Beren of Arthedain Beretar Bern Bernar Mossy Beul Bill Ferny Bill Rushlight Boarkiller Bob Applethorn Bob Thistledew Boinan Bolog Bondan Borrin Borthan Borthur the Ragman Braegil the Scholar Bragol Braith Bregol Bregor Brethildur Broggha Broinigild Bruad Bruggha Bruka Burazog Cairmach Calendil Glóranar Calimendil Camrenir Uial Camril Camrin the Cursed Camrinir Caramir Glossarn Carriniel Cathrandil Ceasgair Cebermoth Nightshadow Celeborn of Arthedain Celedur Tinare Celeph Chulainn Ciramir Cob Coeshay Coldomac Tunnelly Comac Cora Rushy Cormak Cristion na Nencar Cú Cuag Maebair Curimardin Curlad Curmegil Rondpate Curudur na Silanir Daeron Feotar Daeron the Bad Daeros of the Cruaidh Maraigh Dagnir Dagobert Dairuin Daisy Heathertoes-Fernwood Dallo Point Delosh Dene Wellside Dethor Dolruin Dongorath Dora Colwhich Drocca Druin Drun Duraldar Laltáro Dúrin IV Durlin of the Water Duruldar Eagan Tarth Earadan Earedur Earendur Earnil of Girithlin Earnur Echorion Edallaigh Edhelion Effie Heathertoes Egale Eldacar Elendur Elenfaroth Ringnor Elentiriel the Lost Elenwen of Lindon Elfwine Elindiel Ánkalina Elótiel Eketta Emerithdil the Dark Encabion Encaldil Éowic Ephacamreca Eratil Ercamir Erdîniel of Ithilien Erdûkhor Eregdur Erestor Erfaukar Ergrem Erhuan Erig Erling Heathertoes Ermegil Stonearm Ermithdin na Alakadaro Eruthimar Esgaltur Lassiril Espheme Esser Estelindo Eudariks Fainahíril Falastir Faradil Telagal Fastred Felanor Feldas Fenneldor Feotar Feremariel Fergerin Tarma FillitirÁrelia Finduilas Calantir Finduilas III Finralin Tarma Fiorel of Saralainn Fiorell Firiel of Gondor Forak Foralc Frodo Gardner Gaerdae Gaertil the Bad Galas Galhen Eketta Gallan Galtáradil of Gondor Gam Sandheaver Gambly Colwhich Gamwich Sandheaver Gara Stigmuld Gaurthuring Gayergûl Gendar Gilrána Celebren Glaran Gordaigh Trollbane Gorhendad Oldbuck Gorlim Grethor Greystride Grishmoigh Grulag Gûlepse Gurtoron Hakknash Hal Broadleaf Haldacar Tarma Haldan Orro Halfast Thistledew Halinir Hallas of Dol Tinare Halmir Eketta Ham Rushy Hama Hammed Harran Harry Broadleaf Harry Greenworth Helvorn Hilvanar Hobson Greenhand Holly Sandheaver Hylda Heathertoes Ilewi Ilra Ilsendir Imlach Hareladrimris Imrahil Iralindiel Iralussiel Isilavanimo Jo-Nag Kaliel Kalvanyawen Karikamorarthur Keleag Kennegh Khain the Mark Khanli Kocho Curl Korekalwen Kuball Laifrin Lamril Lanaigh Lauraiwe Leath Len Broadleaf Lengha Leosuntha Lindal Liriel Lisswen Lóranna Lóranna Maben Mablung Girithlin Magone Maisy Broadleaf Malborn Ar-Elan Malestir Malgolodh Malvegil Maraldawen Maran the Silent Marynlinde Maschbram Mastáro Mat Heathertoes May Woodstock Measgan Medhilorn Melecthor Melian Mendacil Meneldir Menildir Menmeth Meorag Merearer Merelen Rondpate Merethorn Merinde Ríliltar Merveleg Methair Methilir Eketta Methnir Mido Minalcar Minastir Miretar Mirien Mirnidar Mîrwen Mong-Finn Morfana Muryelle Nalorn Namarie Nar the Hacker Narathiel Noirin Nárliltáro Narmenacir Navir Nienna Istariel Nimhir Nindram Nírena Nirnadel of Cardolan Nob Burhop Nurga Ogar Ognor Ogot Olby Olmkan Oomaug Osgan Ostoher Pegmar Pelendur Pelenwen Pharconatar Pilindur Pirlothiel Primrose Sandheaver Purdin Raensec Raimáro Ramfilante Rávabor Rechorcha Rendeagha Rhugga Rhyvelûr Ricane Rory Heathertoes Rose Sandheaver Rost Stigmuld Rubormyrax Rulthak Rush Saggo Sairaló Samdir Serindar Serindor the Tailor Shelbym Shelley Silanir Silmarien Silwe Sisebuth Strulug Sudúr Suilsunth Sûlarin Sûraldawen Tallfell Tarandil Tarandur Tarastor Tarcil Tarcil II Tardegil Tarhad Tathariel Taurmoresar Telcrist Tembrith an Lostaelin Tempi Tenebrith Thaeve Beguile Tharkû Thelgrom Theowyrm Thergor Thorlaven Thorluin Thorondor of Cardolan Thorondur Thrangull Thrár III Thuidimer Tielaglór Til-Luwen Tirosse Tolman Thistledew Tom Sandheaver Tullam Tumach Urgregim Urgregir Valadan Valandil na Turmen Valandur Veryamir Vilyadhol Werlard Will Thistledew Worshem Cobble Worslem Yelwalor Zarby Arnor : The People Akbulkathir Alagarn Haenadan Ammerethiel Amonir Anaras Anariel Anárion of Emerie Araglas Aurgondril Baragond Turmen Baragund Barahir Oroburam Barfindil Tarma Barkwell Bassamba Belárawn Belathir Belavanna na Lóme Belcarsûl Beren of Arthedain Beul Boinand Bondan Borrin Borthan Braegil the Scholar Brethildur Broinigild Bruad Burazog Cairmach Calendil Glórnaur Camrenir Uial Camril Camrin the Cursed Caramir Glossarn Carriniel Cathrandil Ceasgair Celeborn of Arthedain Celedur Tinare Celeph Chulainn Coeshay Cú Cuag Maebair Curimardin Curlad Curmegil Daeron Feotar Daeros Dagobert Delosh Dene Dethor Dolruin Dongorath Drocca Druin Drun Duraldar Laltáro Dúrin IV Duruldar Edallaigh Edhelion Elenfaroth Ringnor Elentiriel the Lost Elfwine Elindiel Elótiel Eketta Encabion Ephacamreca Eratil Erdîniel of Ithilien Erdûkhor Eregdur Erfaukar Ergrem Erhuan Erig Esgaltur Lassiril Espheme Esser Eudariks Fainahiril Faradil Telagal Fastred Felanor Feldas Feremariel Fergerin Tarma FillitirÁrelia Finralin Tarma Fiorel of Saralainn Fiorell Forak Frodo Gardner Galas Galhen Eketta Galtáradil of Gondor Gilrána Celebren Glaran Grulag Gurtoron Hakknash Haldacar Tarma Haldan Orro Halmir Eketta Hammed Ilewi Ilra Ilsendir Iralindiel Jo-Nag Kaliel Kalvanyawen Keleag Kennegh Khain the Mark Korekalwen Laifrin Lamril Lauraiwe Leath Liriel Lisswen Lóranna Malborn Ar-Elan Malvegil Maraldawen Maran the Silent Marynlinde Measgan Melecthor Menildir Meorag Merethorn Merinde Ríliltar Methair Methilir Eketta Mido Mirien Muryelle Nar the Hacker Narathiel Noirin Nindram Nírena Ogar Olmkan Osgan Pegmar Pirlothiel Raensec Ramfilante Rechorcha Rendeagha Ricane Rulthak Serindar Sesebuth Shelbym Shelley Silmarien Strulug Sudúr Suilsunth Sûraldawen Tallfell Tardegil Tarhad Telcrist Tembrith an Lostaelin Tenebrith Thaeve Beguile Tharkû Thelgrom Theowyrm Thergor Thrangull Thuidimer Tielaglór Til-Luwen Tullam Tumach Urgregir Valandil na Turmen Werlard Worshem Cobble Worslem Zarby Arnor : The Land Aegach Agin Aldan Aldarion Aldurin Alphlind Amlaith Amnerethiel Foros Andoran Pasdal Annael of Feotar Anskemidese Araglas Aranarth Arantar Araphant Araphor Araval Argeleb Argeleb II Aster Greenhand Barach Baragor Baragund Barahir Celendur Baran Barliman Butterbur Begli Belavanna Belearsûl Belegdur Belegud Grey Belgor Bellindiel Belvor na Wenyabar Bemakinda Beoru Beretar Bern Bernar Mossy Beul Bill Ferny Bill Rushlight Boarkiller Bob Applethorn Bob Thistledew Boinand Bolog Borthur the Ragman Bragol Braith Bregol Bregor Brethildur Broggha Bruggha Bruka Cairmach Calendil Glóranar Calimendil Camrinir Cebermoth Nightshadow Celedur Ciramir Cob Coeshay Coldomac Tunnelly Comac Cora Rushy Cormak Cristion na Nencar Curmegil Rondpate Curudur na Silanir Daeron the Bad Daeros of the Cruaidh Maraigh Dagnir Dairuin Daisy Heathertoes-Fernwood Dallo Point Dene Wellside Dolruin Dora Colwhich Drocca Durlin of the Water Eagan Tarth Earadan Earedur Earendur Earnil of Girithlin Earnur Echorion Effie Heathertoes Egale Eldacar Elendur Elenwen of Lindon Elindiel Ánkalina Elótiel Eketta Emerithdil the Dark Encaldil Éowic Ercamir Eregdur Erestor Erling Heathertoes Ermegil Stonearm Ermithdin na Alakadaro Eruthimar Esgaltur Lassiril Estelindo Fainahíril Falastir Faradil Fenneldor Feotar Finduilas Calantir Finduilas III Fiorel Firiel of Gondor Foralc Gaerdae Gaertil the Bad Gallan Gam Sandheaver Gambly Colwhich Gamwich Sandheaver Gara Stigmuld Gaurthuring Gayergûl Gendar Gordaigh Gordaigh Trollbane Gorhendad Oldbuck Gorlim Grethor Greystride Grishmoigh Grulag Gûlepse Hal Broadleaf Halfast Thistledew Halinir Hallas of Dol Tinare Ham Rushy Hama Harran Harry Broadleaf Harry Greenworth Helvorn Hilvanar Hobson Greenhand Holly Sandheaver Hylda Heathertoes Imlach Hareladrimris Iralussiel Isilavanimo Karikamorarthur Keleng Khanli Kocho Curl Kuball Laifrin Lamril Lanaigh Imrahil Len Broadleaf Lengha Leosuntha Lindal Lisswen Lóranna Lorianna Maben Mablung Girithlin Magone Maisy Broadleaf Malestir Malgolodh Maran Maschbram Mastáro Mat Heathertoes May Woodstock Medhilorn Melian Mendacil Meneldir Menmeth Merearer Merelen Rondpate Merethorn Merveleg Methnir Minalcar Minastir Miretar Mirnidar Mîrwen Mong-Finn Morfana Nalorn Namarie Nárliltáro Narmenacir Navir Nienna Istariel Nimhir Nirnadel of Cardolan Nob Burhop Nurga Ognor Ogot Olby Olmkan Oomaug Ostoher Pelendur Pelenwen Pharconatar Pilindur Primrose Sandheaver Purdin Raimáro Rávabor Rechorca Rhugga Rhyvelûr Rory Heathertoes Rose Sandheaver Rost Stigmuld Rubormyrax Rush Saggo Sairaló Samdir Serindor the Tailor Silanir Silwe Sisebuth Sûlarin Tarandil Tarandur Tarastor Tarcil Tarcil II Tardegil Tathariel Taurmoresar Tempi Thorlaven Thorluin Thorondor of Cardolan Thorondur Thrár III Tielaglór Tirosse Tolman Thistledew Tom Sandheaver Tumach Urgregim Valadan Valandil Valandur Veryamir Vilyadhol Will Thistledew Yelwalor Creatures of Middle Earth Agburanar Ancalagon Ando-Anca Angurth Bairanax Bearer's Sleeping Root Boar of Everholt Caran-Carach Carc Carcharoth Culgor Daelomin Draugluin Durclax Dynca Felagrog Felaróf Glaurung Gostir Gothmog Glaurung Gwaihir Haurnfile Huan Hyarleuca Iaurlóke the Cold Itangast Khuzadrepa Klyaxar Lamthanc Landroval Lastalaika Lesh-Y Leucaruth Leuke Lomaw Lungorthin Merkampa Morfuin Mormaur Mormiresûl Nahar Nimanaur Nimros Old Man Willow Old Thrush of Erebor Razarac Rilia Roäc Rochallor Ruingurth Scatha Shadowfax Shelob Slyardach Smaug Snowmane Ungoliant Thorondor Throkmaw Thuringwethil Uruial Utumkodur Yantolindo Dol Guldur Aldoric Amala Andalónil Annatar Atagavia Balli the Rash Bori Bronwyn Caran Carach Dâon Druin the Proud Dwóin II Dworin Enna San Sarab Froedhir Gorovod Glosnar Grushnog Haithwyn Hírbrand Jos Haurl Kull Léodwyn Lorthand Mithlor Mhôrlen Múar Muggrath Naric Narin Goodfoot Narindel Nori Nórin Odagavia Ologûl Oropher Rugrath Sakal Shagrun Súlwine Torak Torin Théamond Thuiric Thuric Ulfilas Ullis Ûrzahil Elves Aegnor Aegnor II Aldan Amarie Amaru Amdír Amras Amrod Amroth Andaron Angrod Annael Aranwe Ardana Ardaron Arduin Ardûval Aredhel Ariel Arien Arminas Arvaire Arwen Beleg Bladorthin Brethil Cambragol Camring Camthalion Caranthir Carihir Carnil Celedhring Celebrian Celebrimbor Celeborn Celegorm Chrys Menelrana Cirdan Curubor Curufin Daeron Daniros Denethor Dior Drul Chaurka Earendil Earwen Ecthelion Edrahil Elemmire Elendor Elenwe Elladan Elrohir Elrond Eluréd Elurín Elu Thingol Elwing Eol Erestor Fanar Fanari Feanor Featur I Featur II Featur III Fendome Finarfin Finculin Fingolfin Finduilas Fingon Finrod Finwe Galador Galadriel Galdor Galion Gelmir Gil-Galad Gilmith Gildor Inglorion Glorfindel Gorthaur Guilin Gwindor Haldir Heladil Hiradur Huinen Idril Ingwe Ivren Kheleglin Khelekar Klaen Laithen Laurre Legolas Lenwe Linsûl Lúthien Lyrin Mablung Maedhros Maeglin Maglor Míriel Mithlor Mithrellas Mornaur Morthaur Nerdanel Nimrodel Ohtar Olwe Orodreth Orophin I Orophin II Orrere Palandor Ragnor Rána Rilia Ringlin Rúmil I Rúmil II Rúmil III Saeros Sarkarxe Silion Sirnaur Sûlherok Taurclax Taurion Taurnil Thalos Thranduil Tirial Turgon Turlinde Vairesûl Valandor Valglin I Valglin II Valkrist Vallin Valmorgûl Valnaur Valsûl Voronwe Yavekamba Hands of the Healer Abrazân of Andûnie Aden Scarlet Anorel Ascuru Hudari Balûk Banseech Casu-sadu Cubuwa Dân Kalû Durna Elbin Eldarion Findegil Haerandir Hathor Ivêk Joghul Kalmog Lamhir the Wise Míretári Morthec Nas Razarac Shagu Siriondil The Kin Strife Adrazôr Aegnor Aelindur Aerin Aerinel Alacatar Alandur Alatar Aldamir Amdir Amlaith Amrod Amrukh Angamaite Angbor Anharniel Aradan Araphor Ardur Ariel Arn Astrith Atanatar Aurandir Barahir Aludor Barahir Harnastin Baran Beldil Beleg Belphegor Beregond Beren Bergil Beriel Beruthiel Borlas Boron Bregor Brenith Borgil Borondir Calimehtar Calimir Calimon Calmacil Caramir Caranthir Carnathir Carnendil Carnion Castaher Castamaite Castarion Cealen Celebriel Celebrin Cemendur Cidimir Cirator Cirion Ciryang Ciryaher Ciryandil Clenman Colfen Coratar Culcamalin Culwen Daeron Darion Denethor Derufin Dior Dórmir Duranil Earnil Eätor Edrahil Eldwen Elendin Elmir Elros Estel Estelmo Estéliel Evit Falastur Falathar Faramir Findegil Fingon Finlong Finrod Forgil Galad Galbar Gelmir Gethron Giladan Gilgôr Girion Gordacar Goromil Guton Hador Halbarad Handir Harmandil Heruvorn Hargon Harith Harwen Heldíriel Henderch Herion Herumor Heruvorn Híriel Hirluin Hunthor Húrin Ianwar Imdor Imrazôr Iorlas Irdamir Iriel Karan Khoradûr Krobon Kóashûn Kunbeshu Lanaigh Lintoron Lórin Lotharion Lothriel Maeglin Magor Malantur Malbeth of Lossarnach Malloriel Marach Mardil Marhbrand Mordúlin Marmedon Melrandir Meneldor Menelmir Merul Míriel Morgalad Morlaen Morsûl Morwen the Red Mûrabêth Narmacil Neithan Neldorn Nenduhir Orodreth Ornendil Ostoher Oxradir Pallando Parmandil Perion Ragnir Raltin Raniel Rastarin Rendor Rhavas Ringmir Rohtur Rómendacil Rytva Saeros Sangahyando Saranelda Sharg Sinyadal Siradir Sirandir Siriondil Slovas Sorondothor Sulkhôr Tárain Tarannon Tarcil Tauron Telemnar Telerien Tergon Terieth Tevildo Tharúdan Thorondil Thrangir Tindóme Tîrakhôr Tîrazor Tirion Torgir Tuor Túriel Turambar Ulbar Ulrad Valacar Valadan Varak Vardamawi Varnacil Vidurafin Vidustain Vinyarion Vulfila Wulfr Yobad Zâmin Zimrakhil Zîrphel Zorakhathôr Lake Town Aesca Aesla Aethelflaed Agburanar Agilulf Agnes Alboin Ald Linda Aldora Andar Ando-Anca Anlaf Anni Antharis Ariberta Aud Aunegild Awenahar Baeda Ballin Banakin Baric Beadarof Bealdwin Beawyn Becca Bedarof Belion Béodarof Beoraborn Beortnor Beotta Webba Blosoma Bogatung Breagla Brethilwen Brocking Brodir Brogdin Brunehaut Calendir Camthalion Carloman Ceanlin Celequar Charibert Chilperic Chlodomir Chlothar Crym Dagobert Danngar Dieraglir Dolg Dorian Drafend Dreng Dudannis Dunn Dunnian Dwerrohámer Dynca Earm Hreolfa Earmenlic Earwanga Ebrion Effo Egil Ellenlic Elenwe Éoder Eormenlic Eorthwyn Etenleax Fennric Flana Flota Folgar Forwen Freaga Freamung Fredegild Fredegonde Frithugar Froedhir Fuinar Gaedeling Gaerandil Cirya Gaervicca Galerin Gashafoc Gelda Gelmir Gilraen Gilyn Gingra Girion Gisela Gnorn Godegisil Godemar Gosling Gowyna Grambeort Gudelinda Guthwin Gretta Grimmlinc Gripa Gristlung Gudrinc Gúma Gundeful Guntram Gunturna Gurwafrea Guthláf Gwaedun Gwyn Hacsel Haed Hafding Hardred Harfar Beocryn Hemming Herewulf Hilda Hildegripa Hilderinc Hilman Hofding Holting Hréowalda Hwaethrinc Hryfing Huoth Huc Huil of Amov Hurm Watoler Hyarleuca Hygegrim Ingwa Itangast Jack Straw Jirfelian Jyganoth Klyaxar Koumiss Kryda Kynoden Lann Lassman Léofric Léofwyn Léovic Leucaruth Lonning Lotto Nimbletoes Lwichelm Maccwin Maethelgar Mahto Marach Marhach Marhcared Marhuics Marlo Mell Merovech Minuial Mogshi Morreg Nanna Narmire Nenladil Nimanaur Ninlocc Odagavia Odalinda Odovacer Ohtar Ordgar Oslac Osséah Oswidu Pepin Raeda Raendoric Raewyn Ramdal Rant Ricole Riguntha Rimer Rinel Rof Rognachar Romuald Rotaris Rothaar Saewic Saewulf Sahali Sculding Séahmatha Shagelda Shilderic Shinrinc Sigebeorta Siward Skessa Spearwa Stanchela Swertling Sulwyn Tathariel Thal Eolsen Théodalinda Theuderic Thingfith Thráin I Thuidaric Thunor Thur Thurcytel Tieran Tinta Tiriel Ukog Umbor Unn Uphelb Unhir Wadflad Urdrath Utlash Valcrigge Valdor Varchaz Vegir Vennelandun Viclaf Viloric Vodaga Vogir Volaf Vormaric Vormenric Vracoth Vulf Waggeorn Wendeling Wendrith Widimer Withgild Withibrord Woduhama Woedwyn Woffung Wulfnoth Ymb Middle Earth Campaign Guide Adrahil Adrahil II Adûnakhôr Aegnor Aerandir Aerin Aghan Aldor Algund Almarian Almiel Amandil Amarie Amdír Amlach Amras Amroth Anardil Anárion Ancalagon Andróg Angelimar Angrim Angrod Annael Annatar Ar-Abattârik Ar-Adûnakhôr Aragorn Aranwe Aranwion Aratan Arathorn Ar-Belzagar Aredhel Ar-Gimilzôr Arien Arminas Arroch Ar-Sakalthôr Artamir Arthad Arvedui Ar-Zimrathôn Asgon Atanatar Alcarin Aule Azaghâl Azog Balan Balin Barach Baragund Barahir Baran Beleg Belegund Beor Bereg Beregar Beren I Beren II Bereth Berúthiel Bilbo Baggins Bór Borlach Borlad Boromir I Boromir II Boron Borondir Borthand Brand Brandir Brego Bregolas Bregor Brodda Calimehtar Caradhras Caranthir Carcharoth Celeborn Celebrían Celegorm Ceorl Círdan Cirion Ciryon Farmer Cotton Curufin Daeron Dagnir Dáin Ironfoot Dairuin Déagol Denethor I Denethor II Déor Dior Dírhavel Dorlas Draugluin Dúnhere Dúrin Dúrin III Earendil Earendur I Earendur II Earendur III Earnur Earwen Ecthelion I Ecthelion II Edrahil Egalmoth Eiliniel Elanor Elatan Elemmakil Elemmire Elendil Elendur Elenwe Elessar Elfhelm Elfwine Elmo Elrond Elros Eluréd Elurin Elwe Elwing Emeldir Enerdhil Eofor Éohere Eol Éomer Éomund Éomund II Eonwe Eorl Éowyn Erendis Erkenbrand Eru Este Estelmo Falathar Fangorn Faramir I Faramir II Feanor Felagund Felaróf Fíli Finarfin Finduilas I Finduilas II Fingolfin Fingon Finrod Finwe Folcwine Forthwini Forweg Fréalaf Freca Frodo Frumgar Fuinur Galadhon Galador Galadriel Galathil Galdor Gamil Zirak Gandalf Gelmir I Gelmir II Gethron Ghân-buri-Ghân Gildor Gil-Galad Gilmith Gimilkhâd Gimilzagar Gimli Glaurung Glóin Glóredhel Glorfindel Gollum Gorlim Gothmog Gríma Grimbold Grithnir Guilin Gundor Gwindor Hador Haldad Haldan Haldar Haldir Haleth Hallacar Hallas Hallatan Halmir Háma Hamfast Gamgee Handir Hareth Hathaldir Hathol Hatholdir Henderch Herumor Hildifons Took Holman Greenhand Huan Hunthor Huor Hurin I Hurin II Hyarmendacil I Îbal Ibûn Idril Ilmare Imlach Imrahil Imrazôr Indis Indor Ingwe Inzilbêth Irmo Isengar Took Isildur Isilme Isilmo Ithilbor Khamûl Khîm Lalaith Legolas Lenwe Léod Lindórie Lorgan Lórien Lothíriel Lúthien Mablung Maedhros Maeglin Farmer Maggot Maglor Magor Mahtan Malach Malantur Mandos Manwe Marach Mardil Marhari Marhwini Melian Meneldil Meriadoc Brandybock Mîm Minardil Minohtar Mîriel I Mîriel II Mithrellas Morgoth Morwen I Morwen II Nahar Námo Narmacil I Narmacil II Narvi Nellas Nerdanel Nessa Nienna Nienor Nimloth Nimrodel Nóm Númendil Núneth Ohtar Old Took Olwe Ondoher Orchaldor Orleg Orome Oropher Osse Ostoher Pelendur Peregrin Took Radagast Radhruin Ragnir Ragnor Rían Rochallor Rómendacil I Rómendacil II Rúmil Sador Saeros Salmar Samwise Gamgee Saruman Sauron Shadowfax Silmarien Smaug Soronto Tar-Alcarin Tar-Aldarion Tar-Amandil Tar-Anárion Tar-Ancalime Tar-Ancalimon Tar-Anducal Tarannon Tar-Atanamir Tar-Ciryatan Tar-Elendil Tar-Meneldur Tar-Minastir Tar-Palantir Tar-Súrion Tar-Telemmaite Tar-Telperion Tar-Vanimelde Telchar Telemnar Telumehtar Thengel Théoden Théodred Théodwyn Thingol Thorin Oakenshield Thorondor Thráin I Thráin II Thranduil Thrór Thuringwethil Tilion Tulkas Tuor Turgon Túrin Uinen Ulbar Uldor Ulfang Ulfast Ulmo Ulrad Ulwarth Úmarth Ungoliant Urthel Vaire Valacar Valandil I Valandil I Vána Vardamir Veantur Vidugavia Vidumavi Voronwe Yavanna Zamîn Middle Earth Combat Screen & Reference Sheets Middle Earth Roleplaying Alarien Androhir Angaroth Ar-Gûlar Aroniril Boah Agonar Báin of Nan-i-Naugrim Báli Redhelm Bannie Grumm Belefleca Beralath Boffo North-took Boffo Took Bron Bura Grumm Calmiriel Camthalion Dana Droggo Nimblefingers-Bracegirdle Dwálin Elenien Falen Galadan Galadhil Galborn of Redeye Gleefa Goldang Grumm Grepp Haldamir Haldrahir Indrazor Isumelia North-Took Lamalas Leanan Leddon Grumm Leowyn Lolindir Lothiniel Minna Grumm Mirwen Nilardu Nimradan Rubb Grumm Sheynk Silmarwen Skutilla Tana Taral Thuk Tulgas Turlin Widonu Zírabel Middle Earth Role-Playing Accessory Pack Alf Mep Arald Arbragol of Tharbad Arcwian Bári Batis Boeda Boffo Strangfoot Caer Bairg Camra Ches Bairg Cigfa Bairg Cimra Coedfa Delin Bairg Enach Frecwian Fuilcwian Groma Malm Bairg Manawidan Bairg Matholuich Muc the Boar Mutfast Strangfoot Nári son of Bári Nels Neniel Ondurs Bairg Pariel Puil Grumm Tairn Coech Talin Coech Wilhaet Brem Wisrinc Brem Minas Tirith Acerinza Aerden Als-afar-Cuistan Alúdor Amenor Amerod Anaristar Anarod Astirian Anarond Angerinna Angbor Annimbe Anrien Aradacer Ciril Aramberiel Arland Calardan Armagor Harnastir Arnach Ascorin Bea Belecthor I Beletar Berair I Berendûr Berylwen Betheal Bethiel Bordúmir Boromir II Boromis Dunmardo Brandir Brégon Bretel Usulúni Calarhir Calimehtar Calimmacil Camarod Cambal Angarinna Caranlain Carnam Astirian Celdrahil Celafaroth Celenn-élen Cendralion Cerome Cethwen Chiarold Estûran Cimrion Cirion Ciryang Círyayan Claith Clothiel Corutar Curmegil Hanastir Curulam Daenya Dairoin Dunmardo Damrod Taurleth Darabeth Daron Denethor I Denethor II Dinturien Díor Ed-belguinar Dior-lasse Dorelas Doreoren Dostir Maldring Dregorn Duacan Duroin Dunmardo Dursevagor Earbaldol Ecthelion I Ecthelion II Edalion Edhetariel Egalmoth Egalwen Egilmir Elabriel Elatar Eldacar Elendil Laurea Elessar Elkerzen Emelduin Emelien Emerie Eragol Parnandil Erdil Erelion Eriol II Erwien Eskerzen Ethadil Faivé Elena Falmathil Fanuile Faramir Feanion Fienwe Fimalcú Findumil Finwaren Firigil Forlong Galadne Gamallin Geiri the Old Gehdarn Gilcúdor Gileador Gillen Goldor Goromil Guldúmir Taithrisán Gysiel Galdor Hadluin Hador Hallas Hallduril Harwain Haurian Heledil Henthor Herion Herumil Heth Belanoth Hidril Hirluin Hunthor Húrin of Emyn Arnen Húrin I Húrin II Ilmarien Imisiel Imorial Irhalmir Jackdaw Jerrind Kalarin Kelvarguin Koriayan Laim Eriol Lalquell Laure Laureyalmaya Laurûyalmaya Letsen Lightfingers Limlach Lindethin Linduriel Linnad the fair Lockpick Lúcian Luinad Luinna Lúthien Harnastir Madil Maeflad Maldring Malegorn Malquen Marilgon Harnastir Mattanor Melabrian Mellas Melloriel Sindbar Meneldil Meneltir Meriel Merien Minastan Mindacil Mirabeth Mistrin Morbasto Morchaint Morelnost Myall Narmacil Nimalian Odornel Ondoher Ostisen Othirun Palanthrar Parnardil Doreorn Pathirad Pelandor Perelenna Perelindre Perreren Peromir Pollel Harachtin Porothir Sindbar Purion Pyrnen Quiacil Herenyand Radelain Remerie Rodhel Rodin Camman Rodhel Romer Rosithiel Rosithil Sammathar Sarador Serendur Sernesta Soharad Súlanin Súlema Súlinwe Tarassar Elena Telemehtar Telkurhâd Telinmor Telissring Telumehtar Terimbel Thaedin Thingrik Thondir Thoron Thorongil Thorúth Usulúni Thredin Tindiath Malréd Tírbelór Malred Tirluin Toeredel Torqene Trelas Erhir Turbith Tuorthin Turgon Turiel Túrin I Túrin II Turluin Urcamir Uremir Taithrisán Urthel Uwalme Varien Velarian Verdil Calardan Vergorian Vergorion Verylen Ngoldath Vetril Vilsinwe Vinyaran Viorendal Waila Wensel Weriúch Wilhnor Mirkwood Aduila Aegnor Arculas Ando-anca Arien Arthanand Atagavia Atahis Athaulf Augimund Azaghal Balli Stonehand Béawyn Beoraborn Beoracer Beren Bird-woman Bork Bornbeneor Botila Braiga Breagla Breor Bregg Broehir Brytta Camthalion Caran-carach Carlon Celedhring Cherechyana Chiseboth Cro Daeg-udra Diernglir Drurgandra Drurgangra Dudannis Duinwyn Dûran Edwodyn Enna San Sarab Eoder Eodoric Eolaric Eoraca Eothaulf Éovigar Eroder Feawe Felardan Fram Freaga Fréahar Fréowyn Froedhir Frumgar Fulla II Fulla III Gambaswinth Gartila Geilsyn Gorovod Grashûkh Gydda Haed Hechila Heladil Huinen Huithwyn Huz of Amov Jirfelien Jyganoth Kynoden Lachglin Lomamir Londoroth Luidariks Lusuntha Mahacaed Marhcared Marhgilulf Narmire Odagavia Odagis Odovacar Ohtar Olboin Orduclax Osuntha Quesse Raendorie Resuntha Rindaswinth Ringlin Rogir Ruidaric Shagelda Shagrath Sisewyn Slyardach Súlwyn of Dale Thorontir Thraear Thuidalindaf Thuidihis Thuinand Ulfhis Urdrath Skulif Swinthala Sylbrand Sylvaric Talanthir Thasulf Thuidamer Ugilulf Uirdiks Uirdriks Ukog Ularic Uthari Uthila Uthinac Vagaig Viloric Vodaga Vodoacer Vorotha Vuric Waccho Wagga Eorn Wamalsuntha Waulfa Wendaswinth Wenirin Withidis Withigis Wodûrishak Woedwyn of Lindal Wuilaric Wumba Zigli Moria Alvís Andai Annael Aralas Araval Bain Balin Balli Bári Beorg Bláin Blackaxe Brís Bumat Grufath Buruz Shuflat Buthrakur Bwálin Cangalen Carsilien Cori Dagawud Dianik Dimailin Dinrohir Dúrin I Dúrin II Dúrin III Dúrin IV Dúrin V Dúrin VI Dválin Dwóin Eldacil Camthalion Fálin Faun Felyashono Frúin Fúlin Gáin Gomun Gorthak Grolg Grólin Gwárin Heol Hwáin Imrislir Jerik Johon Kalamon Khain Khelurin Khim Khun Kurit Lugronk Malvindel Malwe Maugrath Mirien Morvegil Curucarn Muranog Nárvi Nuik Obnur Óin Greatcup Orodhil Opai Puit Ringlin Róin Rongnir Shagla Shagog Shaneen Snagul Snufai Smuath Táli Teve Thráin I Thráin II Thrór Thórin II Thund Tíli Ulthab Ufgamog Ulgrunk Ulzog Umagaur Urgrog Vasa the Northern Waste Aamumeren Isä Agog Aldarion Amhir Amlaith Arverethiel Formenya Beregund Beretar Bernabalth Brago Took Canadras Caramir Caraneth Celebring Cosp'indel Durlhach Elämänantaja Eloeklo Father Urd Frár Galatar Galorin Galorinic Gileth Gondring Grimabalth Hirgon Iltatuuli Inhael Eketya Jäänainen Jari Kaksi Veistä Karhunkäsi Karvainen K'elektor Konirhaba Kumukoiva Lindor Lumilintu Lumipallo Malgolodh Morvran Nestador Ningarach Nog Nuorilintu Odanal Pieni Kukka Pitää Kalasta Punakäsi Puolikarhu Raudabern Rautakäsi Rumawerdu Sadenainen Sigiswulf Sinipilvi Sionnach Striuk'ir Thaurung Thilgon Thorluin Tulisydän Unisoturi Vanhä Äitisava Widuhad Yhdeksän Taivasta Palantir Quest Alisabel Felamar Amferen Sandil Anardil Andra Kisenam Angrus Anthari Araliniel Arleg Azzad Baromba Belchamion Bergrand Berillan Bog Brâg Bowlin Caerion Carondor Chapster Cilis Culnun Dartel Koron Delnen Derelon Drâg Dralin Drudge Elegar Eroch Eudesuntha Euric Eyfura Feabor Folric Franard Frannard Franisulf Fréalóf Galadlin Galantir Felamar Galariks Galdor Galina Gandring Garadyl Trannon Gilorwen Godrinc Slawsun Goti Grâg Grallon Gugle Guidariks Twege Halin Hearon Ilberic Brandybock Irazil Juangert Ferillót Karamar Katrisel Kenwe Foryaren Kóri Linuile Lufsen Marigild Marodwyn Marwen Matorn Melidwen Mindiel Narnor Mistan Nagan Nog Odo Ontolin Pilkun Veleran Posco Bolger Râg Rathumus Felamar Ravanor Rellam Rémahild Rogan Sallan Shakal Draik Shorric Rallon Skrâg Solorion Marhir Sûlistar Sûmoth Sunlending Mardsun Taladhan Tarquillan Tharannon Theudelinaf Thiudimer Totila Trimani Turibor Uldor Vacros Viliarith Thumpel Treyan Walda Middle-earth Role Playing Rulebook 2nd Edition Agonar Alarien Amboron Androhir Ardumir Argulf Arovesse Báin of Nan-i-Naugrim Báli Redhelm Belefleca Beralath Boffo Northtook Breawyn Camthalion Celahir Drogo Bracegirdle Dwálin Elbragol Elenien Galadan Galadhil Galborn of Redeye Haldamir Haldrahir Himramir Indrazor Lamalas Leanan Leofen Leowyn Lessien Lolindir Lothiniel Malbicca Mara Meredur Mirien Miriphel Mirwen Nári Zigildûn Nimradan Orodhil Rûmil Shen-Tyga Sheynk Silmarwen Skudaswinth Skutilla Taurnil Tulgas Widonu The Shire Amalin Amaryllis Willow Amrod Noirin Annúnlor Aradan na Marwen of Barrow Arhuan the Smith Arinehtir of Galanen Arteveld Holman Arvegil Arzhtûm Babbin Quillfayle Barfindil Tarma Bela Belvor of Wenyabar Beratar Beretar Redlands Bert Greenshins Beryl Plumwate Birlest Birwin Proudfoot Blagga Griffin Boddin Todmingle Boromir Bradir of Greenfields Brandir Haranholir of Greenfields Bredda Bregal Breglor Bregolas Culnandor Breja Broggo Lightstep Bruad Caidlee Winter Calawim Camilla Sackville Catinflas Tork Cestine Ciarda Firchad Calach of Clan Méorag Camarina Celarin of Dolfirith Celebrindor Celeserwen Cerwiff Galt Chara Maithew Charfew Chubb Chuff Whittlesbane Chûnráka Cimbrel Claw-shade Cleff Bolger Cluad Coney Cutpelt Cristion na Nencar Cüce-Cebbar Cuodos Curudur Cyril Blay Dahlia North-Took Daisy Chubb Daisy Yalekin Darglas Clawsfelt Darric Delrim Derdil the Lubber Derkney Doddle Huntfox Dolruin Dora Fawn Dorvic Yellowjay Dorvin Brethil Drake Mallet Dromirbar Pendle Druleg the raft Duinhit Thoughtwell Durkin Eath Elindiel Emergir of Wenyabar Esgaltur Lissiril Etherly Cobble Euric Thiugildsun Eustace Grubb Fairly Keepsake Falco Bellager Falco North-Took Falco Tunnelly Fannen Hornblower Fawnwiddy Feanan Redwing Featiriel-mi-Nóle Fenlon Bellager Fercha Finralin Tarma Finrod Aelinor Firdok Tanner Flambard Cadwall Fortinbras Badgertoe Gaerweth of Lindon Galenlain Gathdîn of Corréna Gellain Oakwye Goodmother Lily Gordaigh of Saralainn Granny Yale Grár Gresham Shaper Grimbal Grór Grunir of Annûminas The Gullion The Gulper Gwerniod Halach Ember Halach na Pelrith Halatir Hallas of Dol Tinare Handir Haver Wark Holly Snipe Idril Haranholir Idris Ilaesa Imlach of Tharbad Imberin Ninlindle Ingwe Tarma Isumbras Tookthain Isundras Kettle Jesprin Elms Kammekir Kargmaushat Kirrin Meluial Kocho Curl Kurfrag Leffly Bowden Leofigild Baduila Liriel Loengrin Armscuttle Lorgas na Quethfirin Lotho Fanny Lugmuraph Lúthien Redlands Maitlow Tuckthorn Mallick Gardener Mallindor Rhandir Malloye Manlow Clarly Malvegil Malvegil Redlands Marach Brighthall Marchar Margott Mariel Mayferry Codden Melforn Mereth Sendur Menildir Merethorn Mert Flavin Meryale Miles Brandy Minastir Minna Chubb Mirabella Cadwall Mirgo Fielding Mock the Trickster Molly Boffin Molliwara Boffin Moss-back Pike Mrs. Sandyman Muagan Yelloweye Muddling Annis Mug Durkin Mugsnort Munlow Clarly Nariel Nassiel Natathiel Noirin Nimbletrot Nimír Osprey Nirnadel Nord Nuag Odovacer Old Greenstay Oomaug Orodreth Gondlammen Ostoher Pale-Knight Pate Applely Pelandur Pencho Goodspear Peobald Hornblower Peony Goodwin Perdy Cottle Permagin Pendle Perkwell Pirina Fairleave Pollo Humloy Posco Noakes Pottle Hamson Precious Gorbuck Preions Gorbuck Priam Cadwall Primrose Meadowy Queneldor Ragavaug Redfern Wainreth Red Ruddy Remlis Hemsdottir Renadil Pirasin Ringlin of Sarn Castle Rnager Roane of Bywater Rogrog Rudiger of Glowingcort Rump Rusk Carob Samwise Axeward Sandy Wainreth Senmi Midtoe Severtha Shebrim Sigismond the Good Skraggit Skurnûrg Sorgire Sûlarin of Pinnath Gelin Svinder Tossel Tadsworth Hadmoffin Tallanwen Talmabrith Tamir Whitestag Tarmin Grenge Tanta Dumpling Tebbin Bracegirdle Telemnar of Waymeet Théodwine Emnetsun Thilréna Tarma Thiudimer Stormreaver Thiremy Tarma Thrár III Thurgram Thurmeriel Tilinias Tillanwen Tilmarin Tirro Tirwen Tarma Tirwin Tís Toggle Cooper Torvis Fallow Tregon Treharn Tubby Hamson Tully Curtleaf Tuminir Bearstrike Tully Hawkswell Tummy Begwell Tung Turgon of Bywater Turoth of Oakley Urvalt Valandil Taracoron Velanin Vengaree Vidarlin Voromir Holdblade Wag Muncy Welsi Whipsand White Ghost Woodhall's Glade Spirit Vanyana of Woodhall Southern Gondor : The People Abrazîr of Belfalas Adrahil Adrahil II Adrazôr Adrazôr II Adrazôr of Pelargir Adûnaphel Aegnor of Pelargir Aelinor Aidhon Aldamir Amaltar Amrahil Angelimar Angelion Aradan Aranwen Araval Atanaher Avador Avanthir Avathion Avas I Avas III Azalamir Azalthôr Barador Baranthir Barthalion Bartrik Beleg the Privateer Beradan Beregond Bererit Bergil of Belfalas Berid Bheil Billem Bladorthin the Sinda Borodor Borohil Calenorn Calimir Calmacil Camulion Carmendil of Sirith Castaher Castamaite Castarion Ceaid Celdrahil Celebduin Celebriel Celthoron Celwen Ceril Cirdor Cordeli Daeron of Linhir Damrod the Innkeeper Eämon Earnil Eator Ebbo Edhelion Edhellas Edhelmir Edrahil Edrahil II Egwa Elamir Elendin Elvir Elwith Elros Erazôn Findamir Findegil Folcwine Fónd Fuinur Galador Galahir Galavir Gelimar Gildor Gilweth Glórel Gonmegil Gordo Gudon Gundor Hakeen Halgon Herumor Hisala Hord Hungh Ilora Imlach Imrakhôr Imrazôr Indor Ingold Ioreth Kalazân Kalazôr Kaldrahil Kelin Kithiar Lothirion Luin Luindol Maeglin of Mornan Mahtarion Malbeth Malgil Malvegil Marach Melina Menelmir Merro Glastanan Methestel Midhroch Mithrellas Morlaen Morlug Mûrabêth Mûrazôr Nahir Naurudûn Neithan of Benish Armon Odo Oradan Oravai Orodan Ostoher Othir Ovathar Achef Palandir Pelendor Pharazîr Ragnir Ragnor Sangahyandion Sergir Shebbin Shoglic Gobha Siedel Siriondil Taranir Tarcil Tarion Telecil Telemnar Tevildo Thomer Thorondil Thorondir Tiriondil Tiriondur Tirkhôr Tughaib Tuor Turgon Túrin Ugranor Urlaglin Ûvatha Vanwarya Veandir Veantar Veantur Veantur II Vidurafin Voronar Vulfi Wafar Worm Zagarakhôr Zimradûn Southern Gondor : The Land Abit III Adîruphel of Ard Aidhan Ailinel Akil Akil the Great Akil VI Amlach the Merchant Amrod Ironfist Annael of Bar Serni Arad Arantor Arat Ared III Arim Barahir of Iantras Barthanan Beleg Bereth Berkhalimur Bheil Boron Carnendol of Serni Castaher Castamaite Celwen Cirdor Daeron of Mornan Dagnir Derufin the Scribe Dervorin the Scribe Duinhir the Old Dunsûl Duranil Earnil Edhel Edhelion Edoc Edrahil II Erwen Estel of Mornan Fanghîn Fatih Feirr Findegil of Barad Aerhir Forvagor Galdor Gaerhuan Gaoth Gethron of Harondor Gilraen Glastanion Glorfindel the Hermit Gôr-khan-Gôr Goromil Gundor Haedrec Halgon Halmir Halweg Herion Ioreth Khannât Kíron Klatu Lalaith Lamhir the Wise Lothirion Madac Madoc Marach Mardil Maryât Meneldor Merro Glastanan Mithorn Morloth Morthec Gruan Mûrabêth Nard Nardû Ohtar of Pelargir Parmandil of Serni Parvhael Pelendur Phatimât Rovik Sach Sangahyandion Seregon Shômos Silmarien Telegorn Telerien Tergon Tirdolen Turgon of Pelargir Waulcho Wilwarin Ygana Treasures of Middle Earth Adeyn Adûntarik Akallazôr Alfraits Alfric Alvís Amarthion Amondil Amtaur Arcameris Ardagor Ardanien Armoq-Al-Waan Arxdukanga Asardil Ascarnil Athugavia Axandil Azaer Balli Stonehand Balzathor Blyga Bolvag Braegil Braogha Breca Breorh Dancu Caldamir Calime Cambal Aglarinna Cambragol Camlin Camring Carnen Mek Celdrahil Cen Porllo Cenn Chinta Kari Chrys Menelrana Cirdus Conúl Uld Cuadada Curudur Dagobert Demik Dral Dhanli Dulo Durkarian Eagoth Edorhil Eldanon Sarn Elenaerion Eratil Eribhen Ethadil Ethudil Faleriod Feamire Fegc Fendome Finculin Finduilas III Fois Froeca Fulla III Fulla VII Gaurhir Gedron Moonstone Geliad Gerse Gontran Gotshelm Hallas Hannei Hargrog Hembur Swep Helkama Hieryan Hilvanar Huinen Imrazim Imrazôr I Inaril Itangast Jirdfós Jos Haurl Khatog Khelekar Kiral Klaen Korekalwen Krûsnak Lalaith Lanaigh Laurre Menelrana Leardinoth Leôrdinoth Lirana Lom Fege Lothiriel the Jeweller Luingurth Lyrin Maengrom Malborn Malezar Marreth Miffli Miruimor Mogg-Finn Morchaint Mourmaelgax Mûl Baas Myall Nain I Naug Zigildûm Nimrilien Nimroch Nirnadel Odelard Opperith Orín Parnelion Sey Pelenil Pelenwen Phorakôn Príclis Rálin Rána Randae Linvaire Ringlin Sindacollo Rof Paku Ringór Sakaladun Sen Jey Shaan Tur Shabla the Slow Shakhôr Shoglic Shurn Drax Skargnakh Slaeg Slaem Storlaga Sulkano Tarminion Spá Tash Enamo Tatharim Taurclax Telkurhâd Terieth Thalion Aranrhod Tharúdan Thíst Tolwen Ucaphel Ucin Ulas Tost Ulbor Uldros Ulfilas Ulgond Ulno Tullwater Uner Edolin Valglin Valkrist Vallir Vasariel Veantur Verylen Vilyadhol Vrak Tanûk Witbert Yaventur Zimtarik Zokhad-ir-Rorik Valar & Maiar Aule Este Irmo Manwe Melkor Námo Nessa Nienna Orome Tulkas Ulmo Vaire Vána Varda Yavanna Aiwendil Alatar Arien Curumo Dúrin's Bane Eonwe Goldberry Gothmog Ilmare Lungorthin Lúthien Melian Mother Withywindle Olórin Osse Pallando Salmar Sauron Shelob Tilion Tom Bombadil Uinen Ungolianth the Lord of the Rings Adventure Game Dawn Comes Early Abbott Purslane Adelaide Yarrow Amaryllis Banks Andman Poggin Barney Batholomew Purslane Boffo Hollohall Brigida Oatstone Broadtunnel Broc Chas Bitterwilt Cicely Underbarrow Clayhill Clematis Underbluff Dewberry Dulse Underbarrow Eliza Bluet Eppleworth Erling Underbluff Fanuila Edhellammen Filibert Hammidge Fiorin Galfaroth Gallind Gil Mossgrave Gláin Gorum Flinthill Hal Peppergrass Halson Hammidge Hammy Hassock Harry Oatstone Hending Broadtunnel Henry Reedpipe Hepatica Scurge Holfast Bunce Holly Underbarrow Inledair Janes Stonewort Jenny Jon Stonewort Kate Broomcorn Lârunag Lily Greenthumb Linda Bitterwilt Lís Maisi Marman Hornblower Mary Peppergrass Master Harding May Reedpipe Meg Bluet Michael Yarrow Milo Milt Hoary Mongo Clayhill Moro Hammidge Mulligan Myrtle Bunce Nandina Hammidge Nar Groatusk Oatstone Odo Underbarrow Oleander Hammidge Osmunda Clayhill Pearl Eppleworth Peter Bluet Polo Hammidge Reedpipe Rilwen Robin Dewberry Rose Dewberry Rowan Purslane Stefan Broomcorn Stuart Tansy Broadtunnel Tatharína Tobias Eppleworth Tolman Greenthumb Underbluff Wesley Privet Wilcome Hammidge Woofey Wûlafûrad Yarrow Darker than the Darkness Acair Arn Sandytoes Athair Bercar Broc Bruad Damah Dargar Gallind Galoranna Gil Mossgrave Gisulf Glain Heather Groundsel Henry Reedpipe Inledair Lily Maisi Nat Goathusk Renora Rilwen Rusark Johardur Scop Shirriff Bunce Stef Underchin Tatharína Tolman Greenthumb Westlock the Lord of the Rings Adventure Game Acair Ailsintha Saljainfrath Airalin Alaric Andman Poggin Arien Athaulf Auria Bári Borccared Brigid Broc Bruad Cluag Cúforn Dagog Damah Dargar Dúrmegil Earwing Edwin Noirins Eliana Hallowhand Erling Underbluff Fanuira Fróin Galfaroth Galkur Gallind Galoranna Gil Mossgrave Gisulf Gláin Longstride Grálin Grár Grath Grisha Gubal Haitagan Harondui Noirins Harry Oatstone Hending Broadtunnel Henry Reedpipe Hol Greenthumb Holfast Bunce Holg Inledair Jaran Clubhand Kalamîre Lauriel Lawrie Lily Greenthumb Lothiel Lís Maisi Merethiel Milo Bunce Moraglar Moro Boskholm Murlaga Myrtle Bunce Narag Nári Nat Groathusk Neniel Occared Wiljair Odo Underbarrow Orad Orgash Pariel Polo Hammidge Ránian Reginald Took Rilwen Rose Greenthumb Rulgor Rusark Snarak Tathariel Tatharína Thanagrim Tolman Greenthumb I Tolman Greenthumb II Turlómath Ulthak Ulzog Wesley Privet Widusuntha Wilfred Zurga Over the Misty Mountains Cold Cluag Dagog Draimmer Drómar Galkur Gallind Galoranan Gláin Grath Kalamire Lauriel Lily Greenthumb Moraglar Náli of Erebor Narag Oiondil Orad Rilwen Rulgor Steppin Tatharína Tolman Greenthumb Tolman Greenthunb Sr. Tuiligon Zurga Tolkien Quest Legend of Weathertop Night of the Nazgûl Rescue in Mirkwood Middle-Earth Quest A Spy In Isengard Aldaron Borgthaur Carnil Elramar Elred Flurg Gurbash Rána Mines of Moria Search for the Palantir Treason at Helm's Deep Arodban Cwellanbrand Dáma Déorhere Dernmod Dwimorthane Ealdryhten Eiffel Eorling Folcwine Gaznag Hermgamel Hermgarth Herubrand Herulf Krina Widwine Loremaster Cloudlords of Tanara Adek Vartan Agonar Alaec Kirian Alcidina Chalissa Chalvin Channi Ysanda Dirnelle Jaed Jarn Javan Jirdfós Kadena Ker Lorev Kerik Larek Vada Lorante Shirran Lydek Terisonen Mateshe Milare Peit Per Szoran Radi Zirl Randae Terisonen Ranzi Rilena Romuald Shemere Sirien Sten Kirian Tacher Taiqué Olander Tanselo Teleus the Implementor Thelon T'jerak T'keri Lakir Toreg T'revor Arain Tromel Utha Vargus Venoyé The Iron Wind Aara Aasan Arathur Ardûval of Vraniis Ayric Aztaur Chintakari Chryaaktar Darath Deniroik Elor Once Dark Irista Jaed Jalor Jyka Brust Kadena Kufina Smey Lahira Gul Laran Lydek Terisonen Oran Jatar Rogir Ryykaar Susymog Talfar Tanhuz Tarfoth Tarlan Ugus Closk Ugus Syr Uka Closk Utha Var Ukaak Wudus Pode Wylzun Ydirak Shade of the sinking Plain Alano Aluap Alupa Amnac Aradre W'Ricke Ash'Val Bohlman the Mad D'Mallo Danel Silens Eridor Estus Karyn Jardan Lito Extempler Lucio Luther Milidexter Omar Ormid Selachii the Shade Smiley S'sorr Tyoh Y'Rage Vog Mur Aaremdel Amal Ambros Anar Ara-Ge Barsa Barw Baudana Blymiras Bruuna Bryne Buir Dom Cembalas Ceretiru Corta Culmun Curdek Darenlef Darris Druumfa Dulucaborn Durmariel Dwaggurthug Dwirka Edas Ekata Eledrial Elor Once Dark Emelbar Emunura Eniaborn Erbaas Fellmeriel Flunda Frema Lade Fryna Fursiena Gafn Gammaj Gans Gart Gaumir Ge Gelb Gerric Garth Gesemel Gkad Gorn Grega Korb Happur Helmar Hiiska Howalh Irvana Jaide Janella Jerik Jola Jowna Katamya Kefna Kifa Kriisa Kugadu Kundra Kuvan Kuwela Kwel Kysena Laawl Liburak Mankran Meka Melros Mogarris Nameless Giant Nydu Pamra Paros Presurena Probak Pryesa Puria Puriena Pwekra Ralku Rel Dryga Rhoggie Riika Riko Rorg Rudwu Rumlar Rybis Sedun Sesena Shuuf Silmas Simma Slef Slega Smecka Spigs Spulswada Spuutsa Stiga Sumarial Swef Swumef Syema Tekayay Terebor Tirla Tumla Turrimas Tuumaru Tuurfa Twethman Vaks Varisik Vemtar Vendrik Voga Vonya Vorig Welsariel Wirda Womar Wuukais Wrydis of Orbis Yeddar Yenor Staideyes Yongur Iron Crown Quarterly Iron Crown Quarterly I Carnil Darien Dendien Arain Ithloss Arain Kodûl Kôma Lindenar Sen Kay T'revor Arain Iron Crown Quarterly II Agonar Arminas Brilthor Faucarach Huinen Kraez Lianis Malengil M'raj Namu Pedraug Vorn Iron Crown Quarterly III Boingo Brandybuck Gorebash Luinil Castamir Smarga Gamshok Iron Crown Quarterly IV Finloss Arain Ste' Iron Crown Quarterly V Iron Crown Quarterly VI Nandar Onree Sen Kay Swinky Tareyl Iron Crown Quarterly VII Coma Darien Dendien Arain M'raj Namu Nandar Onree Ozz Sen Kay Swinky Tareyl T'revor Arain Iron Crown Quarterly VIII Iron Crown Quarterly IX Iron Crown Quarterly X Iron Crown Quarterly XI unpublished Before the Goblins (MEAG) The Eyes of Oclanoc and other Tales (MERP Adventure Module,later published by other Hands Magazine) Greatest of Forests (MEAG) The Inland-Sea (MERP Sourcebook,later published by the fan-modules Group) Khand (MERP Sourcebook) Lindon (MERP Sourcebook) Lost in the Lonely Mountain (Middle-Earth Quest) Mission to Mordor (Middle-Earth Quest) Mithlond (MERP Sourcebook) Murder in Minas Tirith (Middle-Earth Quest) Near Harad (MERP Sourcebook) The Oathbreakers (MERP Sourcebook) Pirates off Pelargir (Middle-Earth Quest) Quest for the Palantir: the Ruins of Annúminas (Middle-Earth Quest) Race from Rivendell (Middle-Earth Quest) Rohirrim and Other Northmen (MERP Sourcebook,later partially published by the Other Hands Magazine) Tales of the Westmarch (MERP Adventure Module,later published by the Other Hands Magazine) Boardgames The Fellowship of the Ring The Battle of Five Armies The Lonely Mountain Riddle of the Ring The Hobbit Adventure Boardgame category:games